Weakness of a Dragon
by FanFictionConsumedME
Summary: After the long war where the fairy tail wizards and their allies fought against Zeref and his demons, the seemingly forever dragging on war has ended. The city is in shambles like it usually is and the guild hall needs to be rebuilt for the hundredth time. But rebuilding the homes, shops, and guild hall isnt the hard part. The hard part is healing scars from the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Weakness of a Dragon**

A LaxusXLucy fabric

This contains spoilers that have not happened in the anime, but have happened in the manga. I'm not following the exact plot,but I will be mentioning the after effects of Zeref, how he was defeated, what happened to Mac is, etc.

 **I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters!**

The battle between fairy tail and Zeref was a period that would permanently leave a scar on everyone, whether it was physical scars, or the emotional ones, the feelings of fear, the feeling of being so close to death, the pain of watching our master momentarily die. No one knows how he came back to us, one moment Laxus held his cold body in his arms, the next, master was awake and staring at us in disbelief that even he made it out alive. When he awoke he just said he felt like he was asleep and had a dream of a man with dark hair who was always in the dark, meeting a girl of light who brightened his world, they died together, but they died happy. Master said the light from their love brought him back to life, that they came to him and told him his family still needed him, they needed their father to rebuild them, to help them heal. Everyone cried, we were a guild that had so much pain and suffering done to them, that when it was all over, we could stop pretending to be strong and force ourselves to get over it to survive, we could hold each other and cry the tears we had been holding in.

So we all sat in the rubble of our guild hall that had been destroyed and held each other while they cried, except one person, who made sure Master was okay and actually alive, then walked into the woods. I followed suit and what I found was something I could have never expected to see in my life. Laxus was leaning against a tree, tears streaming down his face as he clutched his stomach.

My heart broke a little because what everyone seemed to forget because they had their own pain to deal with, Master was Laxus' only family, he watched his only family member that loved him and cared for him, die in his arms. Even if Master was alive, that can hurt a person, scar them, hurt them more than anything else in the world. I would know, I watched my mother die when I was young and she was sick, then felt the pain of my fathers death when we returned after seven years on tenrou island.

I approached Laxus slowly, he looked up at me, tear stained cheeks and red eyes. For the first time, Laxus seemed weak, he didn't seem like the second strongest member of fairy tail anymore. He seemed like a strong man who was having a weak moment, and everyone needs someone when they are having a weak moment.

So I took a deep breath and walked closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "Its okay to cry Laxus, it's just me here and I won't judge you. Everyone in the guild has a shoulder to cry on, let me be yours."

And with that he broke down again, crying and wrapping his arms around my waist in a tight embrace. I gave him a gentle squeeze and felt his weight on me, I gently lowered us to the floor of the forest and let go of him temporarily and patted my lap showing him to lay down. He did so and I ran my fingers through his spiky hair that was soft which was a surprise, I thought it would be sticky or stiff from gel. He continued to cry into my lap for what felt like hours until he finally went still. I looked down at his face and realized just how exhausted he was, not just emotionally, but physically. His top and pants were torn and injuries were littered across his body. He had dark circles under his eyes and his bottom lip was split and dried blood caked it.

I quietly called for Virgo and who appeared and widened her eyes "Princess has a man?"

I shook my head and whispered "Virgo, please bring me a first aid kit. Quietly please, lets not wake him."

I sighed and leaned against the tree and shut my eyes, enjoying the few minutes of peace.

Virgo returned and I snapped my eyes open, "Thank you Virgo, you are dismissed."

She kept her gate open and stared at me "Princess please let me help you with your wounds first."

I shook my head "I'll take care of myself after, my wounds aren't as bad."

She frowned but went back to the spirit world. I took out some of the rubbing alcohol and a q-tip. I started to clean the wounds on his face, starting with the caked blood on his lips, then the cuts on his face. I took off my jacket and bundled it under his head, then I used the scissors to cut open his shredded shirt and began to clean and dress the wounds on his chest. My eyes went to his fairy tail mark on his right side of his abdomen, and my eyes followed the black tattoos that went from his guild mark, to the back of his shoulder. I had never seen him shirtless before or even where his guild mark had been, only once had I'd seen a peek of black tattoos, I didn't know he had so many. I finished cleaning and dressing all his wounds and moved his head back on my lap, then laid against the tree. I had no idea how exhausted I was, after weeks of fighting, being injured, having to be the light in the dark, the one that cheered everyone up and raised spirits, I was exhausted. So I closed my eyes and rested against the tree with a sleeping Laxus still on my lap.

 **-Laxus POV-**

I woke up with my head on something warm and found Lucy asleep against a tree with my head on her lap. I was covered in her scent, vanilla and strawberries, I blame all the smoothies that Mira would give her. I sat up and noticed all the dressings all over my body and the first aid kit next to us. Why would she help me? Why would she let me cry to her? I haven't always been nice to her, when the phantom incident happened I said I would only help if she slept with me, then when the thunder palace incident, I had her turned to stone first and even threatened to shatter her.

So why was she being so nice to me now? I noticed the wounds on herself and that some were still fresh. She took care of my wounds, but not her own? What idiot does that? Wait. I shouldn't call her an idiot, she helped me. One of her spirits appeared. Loke.

He stared me down and said "You can leave. I'll take care of her."

I gave him a hard glare "No I'll help her. You can leave, you're going to deplete her magic and strength."

He glared at me back with a harsher glare, "I didn't use her magic to open, I used my own. Plus I don't trust you, you've threatened to hurt her before."

I rolled my eyes at him and cut open her shirt and skirt to look at her wounds better, she had a few scars here and there from previous battles but had open wounds as well. Loke was peeking over my shoulder to look at his Master and a blush went across his face.

"I didn't know Lions could be perverted."

He gave me a death glare and I went back to tending to her. I took out alcohol pads and began to clean her wounds and dress them carefully. Her skin was soft and even if it was covered in wounds and dirt, it was still milky white.

I picked her up in my arms and looked at the lion "Is her apartment still in tact?"

He shook his head and I sighed. "my place it is."

I used lightning form to take her there and opened the door quietly as to not wake her, as if anything could. She was sleeping like the dead, actually wait. I took my fingers and felt her pulse which was steady and normal. Not stopped. I sighed in relief and gently tucked her into my bed. I was lucky I decided to have my home as far from the guild as possible,after having the first two destroyed by Gildarts, then again by Phantom Lord, I couldn't take the chance of having it wrecked again.

Suddenly there was a few knocks at my door and I opened it, it was everyone from the Thunder God Tribe. They had worried looks on their faces and immediately latched onto me.

Evergreen started crying and so did Freed who scolded me "We were so worried about you! You put Master down then walked off! You didn't let Wendy heal you and we all know how badly you were injured now let us take a look at you!"

They looked me up and down and Evergreen said "You dressed your own wounds? That's not like you."

I rolled my eyes then remembered Lucy had only her bra and panties on. I rubbed the back of my head and said awkwardly "Hey uh Ever. Do you think you could bring some clothes here? Uhm. Lucy is in my room and needs to change."

Everyone's jaw dropped and Bickslow spoke first "You left everyone crying to hook up with that cosplayer? Nice one!"

He held his hand up for a high five and I sent a bolt of electricity down his spine "It's not like that, idiot. She followed me, dressed my wounds, then fell asleep like a idiot without dressing her own."

Evergreen raised an eyebrow and said "I'll be right back with some clothes."

She turned around and went to get clothes for Lucy. I could tell she didn't believe my story but she respects me as a leader, so she wouldn't call me out in front of everyone, but if we were alone, she'd call me out in a heartbeat. I let the other two in and they began to fill me in on everything, apparently no one could feel Mavis' presence anymore, and no one has been able to see her since she went to check to make sure Zeref was dead. Did she sacrifice herself? Did she give the ending blow to Zeref?

He then explained everyone was currently being healed by Wendy and that Old Crazy bat Porlyusica. On top of that the citizens after started pouring back into the city getting together to quickly start the rebuilding. This isn't the first time their homes and town have been destroyed and it won't be the last.

They mentioned that Gramps looking for me but right now I had to make sure Lucy was okay, she had some pretty bad injuries, maybe I should get the little baby dragon to make a home visit. Most dragon slayers pissed me off, always wanting to fight, or yelling and starting fight, or being annoying cocky assholes like those idiots Rouge and Sting who thought they were the most powerful, my ass they were, they didn't even last 10 minutes with me.

Wendy on the other hand, was a quiet and patient child who was well mannered and looked at me like I was her brother, always following me and watching me train, asking me to teach her dragon force, and never got on my nerves. Granted that little shit of a exceed she had didn't like her around me because I "cursed too much and had a nasty attitude" that a proper lady should not have. She's a dragon slayer, and you don't exactly use proper and Dragon slayer in the same sentence. Bickslow left the room to get some food and Freed looked at me and gave me his signature 'I know you're hiding something from me and I'm going to get it out of you' look.

I rolled my eyes "I'm not keeping anything from you."

He continued his stare and spoke "I can get it out of you and tell Evergreen it's nothing and she believe me, or she can use her way of annoying you and getting you shitfaced to tell the truth."

I sighed "Okay. You win." I looked down and rubbed the back of my neck again, this was awkward to talk about, I never really cry.

I sighed "I thought Gramps was dead, I thought I couldn't protect him, he died in my arms Freed. So I. I went to the east forest to you know. Break down."

Freed gave me a confused look and said "Break down?"

I groaned "I was crying okay? Gramps may have been a drunk caretaker who let me do stupid shit, and wasn't world's greatest dad. But he was the only one who cared for me, protected me from Ivan and his plans for me. So when he I thought he almost died. It hurt, a lot. And I guess"

I mumbled this last part "I cried in the forest and she came to comfort me and take care of my wounds while I slept."

Freed didn't dare have me repeat myself. He just chuckled "Ah so her light even broke through your tough skin."

I gave him a puzzled look and he explained "That's what everyone has been calling her since the first time we disbanded, the light of fairy tail. She was the one who tracked each member, who kept tabs on everyone, including us, including you. She knew what everyone was doing and how to find them, she made sure everyone was safe and alive. She even used some of the money her deceased father gave her to rebuild the guild, to keep the lights on and to make sure the children of fairy tail had a home. And during the war, she held everyone together, boosted morale,she was the shoulder everyone cried on and the smile that was contagious. She got me and Bickslow last week, and Evergreen yesterday when Elfman was wounded and Ever was crying at his bedside. We were embarrassed at first but she told us it was okay, she was happy to be of help."

I looked down at the ground, i didn't realize she did all of that, I told her she wasn't strong enough for the guild, that'd she'd be the first to go because she was weak and all she did was talk. I felt like shit now, I had no idea she did all of this for the guild, more than anyone has ever done. I looked towards my bedroom door when Bickslow came back in with bowls of soup for everyone and said

"Maybe I should take the cosplayer some, get a peek at that bod-"

before he could finish his sentence I shocked him and he pouted and said "Please?"

I glared "No."

Evergreen opened the door holding a bag of clothes and marched right into my bedroom. I heard her voice as well as Lucy's, after a few moments I heard my shower running and after a few minutes they both came out of the room, Lucy was freshly showered and had new bandages on her body that were much tighter and neater than the ones I put on her. She was wearing Evergreens signature green strapless dress that fell above her knees and showed off a little too much cleavage do to the difference in sizes, evergreens fit perfectly in her dress, Lucy was popping out of hers. I looked away and Bickslow let out a catcall.

I shocked him again and said "Idiot."

Lucy sat down next to me and the dress hiked up, my eyes were drawn to her thighs barely being covered.

I snapped out of it "Evergreen you had no other clothes?"

She shrugged "Not really besides pajamas and lingerie, I could have bought that. But i don't want to get electrocuted."

Lucy questioned "What's wrong with this dress?"

I looked away awkwardly and looked down at the floor.

I asked "Are you hungry? There's soup in the kitchen for you. Freed will you get her some food?"

He nodded "Right this way Lucy sama." He showed her to the kitchen and evergreen stared at me with a mischievous smile.

"So Laxus. What's wrong with Lucy wearing my dress, shows a little too much? Can't handle looking at her body like that."

I glared at her and felt my vein in my head throbbing with annoyance, a regular occurance when I was around the guild.

She bit her lip "Does Laxus-sama have a little crush on Fairy Tail's princess?"

I stared her down "I don't have a crush on anyone, I'm just thankful she helped take care of my wounds."

I stood up and said "I'm going to meet with Gramps, you all stay here with Blondie and make sure she's okay."

Lucy walked out and said "No way am I going to just sit here Laxus. I need to check on everyone, start working on rebuilding the guild, make sure Asuka, Wendy and all the other children are okay."

I crossed my arms "You are covered head to two in injuries, you haven't slept in days besides that little cat nap you just had in my bed."

She gave me a sad look and pouted then said in a sad voice "Please, I just want to help everyone."

I sighed and said "Fine but put this on, you'll catch a cold having all of that out."

I threw my coat at her and she stared at it before sliding it on. The sleeves went past her hands and the coat dragged on the floor but when buttoned it covered what needed to be. She followed me out of the house and the walk was quiet, she didn't speak, the only noise was the sound of my coat dragging against the forest floor. Finally I stopped walking and she bumped into my back, obviously not paying attention to where we were walking. I turned around and placed a hand on her head then smoothed down her slight bed head she had.

My hand fell to the side and I said "Thanks,uh. For you know, being there for me. I don't. I don't usually cry and I don't usually show emotion especially in front of others. So uh. Thanks for that and helping with my injuries, if you can think of anything I can do to repay you, let me know, I don't like being in debt."

She giggled and smiled at me, and I realized that what Freed meant by Lucy being the light of fairy tail. That one smile made all the twisted emotions in me suddenly untangle and I felt like all of it was lifted in that moment and that everything would be okay, and suddenly I didn't want anyone else to have this feeling, I wanted it for my own.

She looked me in the eyes and said "You're not in debt with me, we're guildmates. If you need someone, I'm here for you. If you need to cry, i'll let you cry on me. We're friends Laxus and friends help each other out when they need it."

I didn't know what possessed me, but I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms and I growled in a low voice

"Don't show anyone else this side of you. I want it, only me."

Her entire face turned red and said "L-Laxus, what do you mean? What side?"

I snapped out of whatever I was feeling and said "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

And with that I turned around and continued walking to our smashed to pieces guild. Lucy came running after me but our walk went back to being silent.

So i actually went through and edited this first chapter to be easier to read, it was a big complaint of everyone that it was just one long paragraph so I fixed it! Hope everyone enjoys!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two!

Once again I do not own any of the fairy tail characters or the show.

-laxus point of view-

Lucy was still walking behind me when we approached the remains of the guild hall and all of our fellow members, I moved to the side as Lucy was tackled to the ground by Erza who was apparently worried when she realized Lucy had walked off after the battle and didn't return for a few hours. I looked around for Blue pigtails and found her with Gramps and that old hag. I approached and looked down at the littlest of the dragon slayers.

"Hey Kid, you think you could do me a favor?"

Wendy smiled and nodded "Of course big brother! What is it?"

I nudged my head to Lucy's direction "That blonde idiot was reckless and didn't immediately get help for her injuries. Go check on her." Wendy nodded and ran off to Lucy's side and was pushing her to sit down and be properly healed. Gramps gave me a hard, disapproving look and then broke down in tears.

"My grandson!" He used his titan magic to grow 20 feet into the air, picked me up into his giant hands and smashed me into his hairy face which was now wet and sticking to my face because of his tears.

I pushed away slightly and spoke in a annoyed tone "Gramps! You're getting your damn mustache hair in my mouth! Cut it out."

Porlyusica yelled at Gramps "You damn idiot! Stop stressing your body! You just died a few hours ago, we don't need your heart stopping again!"

The vein on my forehead was already throbbing in annoyance, the old man had died nearly 4 hours ago and he's already bounced back to being the goofy guild Master he was before. A small part of me was relieved, he was alive, his major injuries were mostly gone, and he was being carefree again. But the other part of me, and by part I mean the other ninety percent of me was already annoyed and wanted to be put down and have my sound pods back on to drown out the sound of that old hag yelling at Gramps. Eventually he did listen to Porlyusica and shrunk back to his normal size and let me go. I sighed in relief, but before I could get my sound pods back on I heard her voice calling my name. I turned around to those big doe eyes and bright smile, my vein was no longer throbbing with annoyance and all my attention was focused on her.

Her sweet voice sounded a little worried "Laxus, why would you send Wendy to heal me first? Your injuries are way worse and probably a lot more painful, have Wendy or Porlyusica look at you and heal you!"

I didn't know why but I felt compelled to listen to her, I felt like if she continued to give me that smile, I would do anything she asked. Her smile was a powerful, alluring spell that could captivate anyone and have them bending to her will. I let out a sigh "Fine, if it'll make you stop nagging, I'll have Wendy heal me."

Porlyusica grabbed the tip of my ear and yanked it hard. I winced in pain and said "What the fuck are you doing, you old hag!"

She pulled my ear again and sighed "Humans are such foul mouthed creatures." She let go then spoke again "Look how tired the child is, let her rest for a few moments before anyone asks her to heal them. I'll take care of you for now, you little brat."

I pouted and turned to Lucy who was already speaking to Gramps about rebuilding the guild, offering to use her spirits to help and donate any funds. Porlyusica began to undo my bandages and apply different creams and potions to each wound. I sat silently while watching Lucy interact with everyone in sight. People were starting to remove the rubble of the last guild hall and burn it, while others began to set up tents for everyone to sleep in while the guild and its dorms were being rebuilt. Porlyusica finished her exam and healing on me then smacked the back of my head. I gave her a nasty glare that usually would scare 100 men but she just scoffed.

"If you keep staring at her your eyeballs are going to fall out."

I gave her a harsh glare and growled "I wasn't staring at her!"

Porlyusica didn't continue the conversation, instead she left to check on the other healer in the guild who looked like she was about to pass out from exhaustion. I turned my attention back to Lucy who was currently standing in the middle of an argument and soon to be brawl between Natsu, Grey, and Erza. Gramps and I both walked up to the situation and listened to them bicker.

Natsu yelled "Lucy is sharing a tent with me! She's my partner and we've shared a bed before."

Grey yelled back "Why would she want to share a tent with a flame brain like yourself! You'll just set her on fire, again. I should share a tent with Lucy."

Juvia then joined into the fight and yelled "I will not allow my love rival to sleep with my dear Grey!"

Erza brought out a sword and said "Neither of you heathens will be sleeping with Lucy! A women's purity is important and I will not have hers ruined by you two goons!"

Gramps rolled his eyes and went to turn away from the argument, this was normal of team Natsu, fighting over Lucy and who would spend time with her. I personally didn't agree with any of them sharing a tent with her, if I had it my way she'd share a tent with me. When the physical fighting between them finally started I noticed Lucy walking away to find a task to busy herself with and I followed. She noticed me behind her and turned around with a pouty look on her face, then she began started to rant about her idiot teammates.

"The people in my team can be so dumb. Fighting over who gets to sleep next to me and starting an all out fight because neither of them want it to be the other one. Our focus should be rebuilding, not fighting and tearing everything down so far."

I let out a chuckle, I didn't know she could rant like this, or make such faces when she's annoyed. I decided to mess with her a bit "Maybe I should join in on that fight, if everyone else is fighting to share a tent with you, maybe the prize is pretty good."

She shot me the most tiny, and something i'll never admit out loud, cutest scowl I had ever seen, I laughed again and she pouted "Laxus it's not funny! We need to work together right now, not fight!"

I finished laughing and placed a hand on top of her head "How about this Blondie. You come crash on my couch while the guild and your apartment are being rebuilt. That way you can tell those dumbasses over there you already have a place to sleep and they'll stop fighting." I gave her a awkward half smile, I wasn't used to smiling, but when it came to her I felt like I had to.

She thought for a moment and said "Can Wendy come too? She's just a child and I don't really want her out of my sight, I dont think shes okay, especially after losing Chelia."

It was true, a lot of the guild lost their friends from other guilds. Lucy lost her fellow Celestial mage Yukino, Erza lost her long time friend Millianna, and so many other casualties. Wendy being one of the youngest of the guild, and a healer, was broken when Chelia was hurt and she couldn't heal her or use her special magic to heal her suffering, she lived, but wendy watched as Chelia was screaming in pain and severly wounded. She clung to her fellow dragon slayers that day, myself included, and showed us her weak side. Her fear of not being able to heal and save the ones she loves. So she stuck by us and healed us at every moment because her little heart couldn't take another moment like that. I looked over to the little dragon slayer who was being forced to sit in a chair and relax until her magic and stamina returned to her. I looked back at Lucy and gave another awkward smile.

"Of course she can come with. I only have one guest bedroom though, so you might have to share a bed." I couldn't say no to her, and I couldn't leave the wounded baby dragon by herself in a time where she needed strength.

Lucy gave me one of those signature bright smiles and hugged me tightly "Thank you Laxus! You're so kind!" My whole body froze in response, she had touched me before plenty of times, but those were accidents, the only other time she touched me was when she held me while I cried. Now she suddenly pulled me into a tight, warm embrace again and was calling me kind.

I raised an eyebrow and asked "Are you sure you don't have a concussion? My name and the word kind don't usually belong in the same sentence unless it has the word not before it."

She looked up at me from behind those long eyelashes while she still hugged me "You know. I'm actually starting to think you're a big softie and you use sarcasm and a fake mean personality to keep others away. But you can't hide it from me!"

I felt the tips of my ears turn a light pink and I pinched her cheek in response and said "Cheeky Brat. You don't know anything."

When I let go of her cheek she let go of the hug and cradled her now semi red cheek in her hands. She stuck her tongue out and pouted "You big bully!"

And with that she was off to tell Wendy of their sleeping arrangements, leaving me with her still fighting teammates, a slight blush going from my cheeks to the tip of my ears, and my nosey Grandfather staring at me with his mouth open wide and a look of utter surprise in his eyes. I turned my face and let the air cool it down, why the hell was I being so flustered. She's the same damn Blondie she was before the war. Gramps marched his way over and grabbed me by the ear.

I shouted "FUCKING HELL. WHAT IS IT WITH OLD PEOPLE AND GRABBING EARS?"

Gramps ignored me and continued walking till we were away from everyone. It was silent as he stared at me, I was enjoying the quietness, but soon he had a mischievous look on his face, one that screamed trouble.

He gave my back a slap and said "So you're finally showing interest in a girl huh?"

I stared at him and retorted "Gramps I've had multiple girlfriends, this isn't me finally doing something."

Gramps smirked "Oh so you didn't deny you have an interest in a female? Is she Blonde? Big doe eyes? Uses celestial magic?"

I let out a laugh that I'm sure even Natsu's dumb ass could tell was fake. I rolled my eyes "I don't have an interest in her. She did me a favor and dressed my wounds in the forest, I'm repaying her by giving her a place to sleep."

Gramps pouted "You gave the cute girl a place to sleep but not your now guildless grandfather, how cold and heartless!"

I rolled my eyes again and remembered the feeling I felt when Gramps died momentarily. I felt a pain in my chest and sighed "Fine. If you want to complain you can sleep on my couch. But if you annoy me at all, its back on the streets like the alley cat you are. You hear me?"

Gramps fake cried and said "My heartless Grandchild called me an Alley cat."

I rolled my eyes and turned away to find Lucy and Wendy, it was getting dark and soon everyone would be turning in for the night. I ruffled Wendy's hair that messed up her pigtails a bit "Ready to go?"

Eventually we made it back to my place and everyone was sitting at my table for dinner which Lucy had made considering I'm a terrible cook and learned my skills from Gramps. Wendy was scarfing down her food and going for seconds, Dragon, slayer magic takes a toll, makes you hungry and then once you eat, you crash. It happened to all of us whenever we over exerted our magic like she did today. Gramps was eating slowly and Lucy was just pushing her good around. I stared her down until she looked up and I moved my eyes down to her plate. She smiled them took a few bites. I continued to stare at her until she ate all of her food. I nodded and she got up to pick up all the plates.

She gave everyone a smile "I'll clean up. Wendy you take a bath and get some sleep."

Wendy nodded and excused herself. Lucy left the room and gramps pinched my ear then whispered "Go help her clean up you big idiot!"

I have him a glare then walked into the kitchen, Lucy was turned to the sink and her spirit Plue was drying the dishes.

She sighed and I could hear her voice cracking as she talked to her spirit "Plue I don't know how much longer I can smile and show everyone it's okay. I miss Yukino. I can't bring myself to make contracts with her spirits. I can't be strong like everyone expects me to be. I can't-"

I didnt let her finish what she was saying, instead I wrapped my arms around her from behind and placed my chin on top of her head.

She tried to turn around but I kept her in place and I whispered "You're such an idiot Blondie. You came to me and let me have my moment to cry and be weak for once. But you didn't even consider yourself. You pushed yourself to be the shoulder to cry on for everyone, but you turned to no one, and now you're here, crying into my dirty ass sink with a shakey dog thing."

I turned her around and saw the tears in her eyes and I felt a twinge of pain. Watching her with tears in her eyes and seeing the pain washed across her face, it hurt me more than it should have. Her lip quivered and she grabbed onto my chest.

"Oh Laxus, thank you."

I stroked her hair and let her cry for a few minutes before saying "I know you miss Yukino. And I know it might be hard. But she left you her spirits Lucy. And she did it for a reason. You treat spirits like family. She wanted her family to join yours. And as for being the strong one. You told me earlier today sometimes the strongest people can have weak moments, so here's your moment. And you were there for me, so let me be here for you."

I gave her a awkward smile and she let out a laugh. I raised my eyebrow and asked "Okay are you having a mental breakdown? You're supposed to be crying, not laughing."

She gave me a smile, even if there was tears in her eyes and said "I'm just thinking about how this ended up. When I started in this guild you had no idea who I was and I thought you were a jerk. But here we are, in one day I held you while you cried, you gave me a place to sleep, listened to me cry and comforted me. I didn't think anything good could come from this war, but it gave me someone who's special to me now"

I felt my face all the way to the tip of my ears turn pink and I turned away "Yeah ditto." I let go of her and ruffled her hair before turning around and heading out of the kitchen "You should get some sleep Blondie. It's going to be a long day of building tomorrow."

She nodded and gave me her bright smile, tears no longer in her eyes and he face looked rejuvenated after the short cry she had.

"Goodnight Laxus, thank you again."

"Goodnight Blondie."

-the next morning. Laxus's house, Laxus POV-

I woke up at the crack of dawn and made my way into the kitchen for coffee, it was going to be a long day and I barely slept last night. Images of her filled my dreams and no matter how hard I tried, her smiling face and sweet voice was always there, calling out to me. I was pouring myself a cup of coffee when the source of my sleep deprivation walked into the room. Her silk blonde hair was frizzy and sticking to her face and she wore a button up sleep shirt that fell a few inches above her knees. I turned my focus to my coffee as she walked over to the cabinets and reached up to search the cabinets for a mug. My eyes fell to the her curve of her ass that was peaking out when she stood on her top toes and reached for the mugs. Gramps walked in at that moment grumbling and stopped to eye Lucy like I was. I growled at him then walked over and covered Lucy with my body.

"Mugs are on the top shelf although I should probably move them down if shorties are living here now." I handed her a mug and her butt went back to being covered. I moved out the way and zapped Gramps with a little lightning. Old pervert.

After all the adults finished getting ready for the day, a note was left for Wendy to stay in and rest for day. The walk was filled with Gramps and Lucy discussing rebuilding plans, funding, and plans to set up protection ruins for the guild next time. When we arrived every guild who allied with us had a handful of wizards sent to help with the rebuilding. I noticed even the other dragon slayers were here, how the hell is that going to rebuild our guild, dragon slayers destroy shit, especially when around other dragon slayers. Wait. Shit. If they are here that means.

I heard that idiots dumb voice yelling my name "LAXUS, IM CHALLENGING YOU, LIGHTNING GOD MAGIC VS DRAGON SLAYER."

Those idiots Sting and Rogue brought Orga with them. I glared at him and said "Not now you fucking idiot."

He taunted back "What's wrong? Scared of getting your ass kicked? Scared of realizing I'm the strongest Lightning user?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. How could he be so annoying and loud this early in the morning. Lucy had walked off and began to talk with Sting Eucliffe. He had an arm around her waist and was making her laugh. I felt my eye twitch in annoyance and,my,vein throbbing in my head. Orga was still shouting at me with taunts and when Sting pulled Lucy into a hug. I lost my temper and struck Orga with just enough lightning to knock him out for awhile. I marched my way over to Lucy and glared at Sting. He looked at me while hugging Lucy and stuck his tongue out at me. I growled and imagined all the ways I could torture him with lightning, but couldn't as long as he was touching her. Lucy eventually ended their hug but Sting continued to keep an arm around her. I continued to stare daggers at him then a thought of a plan. I smirked and mouthed to Sting 'You're going down'

I loudly began to speak so a certain pink haired idiot would hear "What's that Sting? You think you're stronger than Natsu? And Gajeel combined? Thats a bold statement."

Three. Two. One.

I grabbed Lucy and moved her to the side as Natsu and Gajeel both tackled the other blonde haired dragon slayer and shocked all three of them. I leaned down and whispered to Sting "Touch her again and I shock you until you're in a coma."

He picked his head up and gave me a smirk "Oh. So is this a challenge for Blondie?"

I shocked him again and said "Okay fine. Touch her again and you die."

And with that I walked back to Lucy and ruffled her hair then said "Come on. We have work to do."

reposted this chapter with a small edit. thank you to NerdmomDMfor pointing it out! i really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three!

Once again I do not own any of the fairy tail characters or the show.

Laxus POV

A few hours into building the new guild hall we had our base structure set up and the dorm structure and walls up. Everyone was taking a quick breather and I was sitting under a shade tree by myself taking a moment to close my eyes and feel the cool fall breeze against my skin. I heard someone running up to me and opened my eyes, Lucy was running up to me holding something in her hands and smiling bright.

"Laxus!" Her sweet voice yelled. She stopped in front of me and handed me a cold bottle of water and a energy bar. I took it and she gave me a thumbs up "Eat up and get some energy, Kay?"

Before I could answer, she was running off again to deliver more snacks to everyone. I stood up and started making my way lazily back to the construction area. I noticed two people missing in the group of individuals. Lucy and Sting. I walked up to Rogue and picked him up by the collar and glared at him.

He looked confused "What is it Laxus?"

I growled "Where's that Blonde fucking idiot."

Rogue gave me a sarcastic reply "Aren't you blonde and a idiot?" I gave him a zap and he twitched in response.

"Fine. We'll go find them together then." I walked off and dragged Rogue behind me by his collar.

Eventually, after enough sniffing for her vanilla and strawberry scent, I was able to find them. Sting had her up against a tree and his face close to hers. I could hear him whispering romantic things to her and I felt anger boil up inside me like I had never felt before. One minute I was across the way, the next minute I was between Sting and Lucy and holding Rogue up so his lips were touching Stings.

"Awe look at the lovely couple. I had no idea you two were so close like that!" I smiled and grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Erza was looking for you, she looked really worried." Lucy's brow furrowed and looked at me, then sting, then rogue.

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you guys later then!"

Lucy ran off to find Erza and I immediately went into pissed off Laxus mode. I picked up both young dragon slayers by their shirts and tossed each of them into the nearby lake.

I yelled "That should cool you two idiots down. Remember. You're here to rebuild a guild, a guild that very much loves Lucy. And if it were to slip that Sting was trying to woo her and take her away from fairy tail. Well, I wouldn't want to be you two."

And with that I turned away and used my teleportation to catch up with a very confused Lucy. She turned and looked at me with a pouty look on her face.

"Erza wasn't looking for me. She's having a picnic with Mystogan."

I looked at the ground, careful to not look at Lucy and said "Did I say Erza? I meant Natsu."

She raised an eyebrow "Laxus, are you lying to me?"

I didn't say anything and continued to look at the ground.

She giggled "Did you get jealous of Sting and make up an excuse for me to leave?"

I groaned and said "In my defense they are supposed to be helping us rebuild. Not fraternizing with our guild."

Her pout went into a mischievous smile and got close to me "And why would it be bad for me to be fraternized with by Sting?"

I looked up at the sky, careful not to keep eye contact with her "No reason. Just keeping you in the guild and not running off."

She stood on her tiptoes and poked my cheek "Keeping me to the guild or keeping me to yourself?"

I bit my bottom lip and looked at her, was she teasing me? Oh hell no. I don't get teased, I tease others. I picked her up with one hand and threw her over my shoulder.

"Keeping you to myself because for some reason you like to be cheeky and tease me. And now I'm going to punish you ." She let out a loud giggle and kicked her feet.

"Laxus put me down! We have work to do!" I shook my head and started carrying her to a nearby hill. I dropped her softly onto a patch of flowers and she pouted.

"Laxus we have work to do at the guild."

I shook my head "Nuh-uh. I'm punishing you."

She looked up at me "What are you going to do to me?"

I gave her a smirk then looked up and down her body. I sent a small, non painful spark to her feet.

She pouted "Did you just zap me?"

I smirked "I don't know, did I?"

I sent another zap to her feet and she let out a laugh this time.

"Laxus stop that tickles!"

"Oh does it? Tough shit."

I sent another zap to her foot and then her sides where she was also ticklish.

Her face turned into a pout but she continued to giggle and laugh as I used my lightning to send her light zaps.

After a few moments I was done "punishing her", this being the only time punishing had my victim laughing and smiling, she turned and had a curious look on her face.

"I didn't know your lightning could do other things like being ticklish or feeling nice. I thought it only just fried peoples asses."

I let out a laugh "Well frying peoples asses is my favorite thing to do with my magic. But i can do other things, like that. Occasionally i even use it in the bedroom. You can try it out sometime, it feels just like a vibra-"

Before I could finish that sentence Lucy kicked me down the hill and i went rolling. Ugh motion. I suddenly felt sick and felt like i couldn't move.

Lucy who was very red and embarrassed yelled at me "You big perv! I thought we were having a moment and you decide to swing the conversation into that!"

I held in the vomit that threatened to spew out and finally reached the end of the hill. By the time I had recovered and stood up, Lucy was gone.

I brought my hand to my forehead with loud smack and cursed under my breath "God damnit Laxus did you have to make a sexual comment."

 ***Back at the guild hall. Lucy point of view.***

My entire face was red and my thoughts were filled with what Laxus was about to say. My heart was beating fast in my chest and my palms were sweating more than the rest of me.

I mumbled to myself "Get it together Lucy. He made that comment to be funny, he didn't actually mean he wants to sleep with you."

I was so distracted in my own thoughts i never noticed Natsu creeping up on me until he put a hand on my shoulder and said "Who doesn't want to sleep with you?"

I let out a squeal at him appearing out of thin air and hearing my conversation to myself.

"N-No one! You misheard me! I said friends with me. I said he doesn't mean he wants to be friends with me."

Natsu stared at me for a minute, attempting to read my face and figure out if i was lying.

He then began to turn into protective Natsu mode and yelled "Who wouldn't want to be friends with you! You're a great best friend Luce! You're nice sometimes, you let me eat all your food, use your bath, break into your house to sleep in your bed all the time."

My eye twitched in annoyance and I shouted "You're the one that broke in and ransacked my place. YOU BROKE MY DOOR LOCK GETTING IN. THAT COST A LOT OF MONEY TO FIX."

Feelings of annoyance were now replacing those of embarrassment and my heart started to slow down to its regular pace.

I smiled "Thanks natsu you took my mind off things."

He gave me a charming smile and said "Does that mean im off the hook for breaking into your house a few months ago?"

I smiled mischievously "Not even close."

And with that I Lucy kicked his ass all the way to the nearest tree.

I sighed " either be a sweetheart and perverted, or they break into your house and forget to tell you about it."

I arrived back at the building sight for the new guild and began to summon some of my strongest spirits to help speed along the process of rebuilding.

Tauros was carrying the heavy wooden beams to Virgo and Capricorn who were using their speed to build foundations and quickly attach walls to them.

Loke appeared next to me and said "Lucy i'm here to help too you know. This was my home for years after the Karen incident."

I smiled and placed my hand on his head "Okay Loke. You go and take Virgos place, she can help with digging holes and foundation on the children dorms."

He smiled at me and said "Thank you Princess Lucy."

I smiled and said "Of course."

I was walking around the guild hall helping with a little bit of everything, from reading blueprints, picking up more supplies, to distracting the children of fairy tail while their parents where in the infirmary.

I had about 6 spirits summoned at once and could feel the effect of it on my magical power and energy. I was in the middle of playing with Asuka while her mom was with her dad in the infirmary when I felt my legs give out and started to fall forward. My eyelids were getting heavy and I felt myself fall into unconsciousness.

I had nightmares when I closed my eyes. Watching Yukino die. Having to summon her spirits and watch them cry at the news. Watching allies who i once drank with and celebrated with, crumble into nothing. I whimpered and tossed and turned when suddenly i felt something warm wrap around me. I curled into the new found warmth and sighed in pleasure. Whatever this was, it felt nice.

I eventually woke up and immediately noticed I wasn't on the ground where I had fallen. Instead i was under a tree with Laxus who had his arms around me and chin resting on top of my head.

I looked up at him "Laxus? How did you find me?"

He moved to the side slightly to reveal a sleeping Asuka "She came running towards the build site and ran right into me. Said she needed an adult and that Big sis was in trouble."

I made a O shape with my mouth and said "That makes sense. Thanks for coming. I should be be fine now though!" I attempted to get out of his lap but he held me in place with his strong arms.

He gave me a glare and tightened his grip on me "Oh no you don't. You used up all your magical power and energy summoning spirits to help, that you fainted. Your ass is staying right here until you recover."

I pouted "But Laxus they need my help."

He gave me a glare that told me he wasn't going to let me have my way, and that I should give up now, so I sighed and looked up at him, noticing facial features i've never noticed before. Like the little blonde hairs sprouting his chin, and the way his top lip was smaller than the bottom. His lips looked smooth, i don't know why but he doesn't seem like the type of guy to wear chapstick to make his lips smooth so it was a shock they were probably as smooth as mine.

He noticed my staring and looked down "Is there something on my face?"

I shook my head "Nothing besides that scowl you always make."

He flashed a charming smile and said "Must not be that bad of a scowl if you're staring."

I felt my face turn red and said "Its in fact so bad that i feel like I have to stare! So hah!" I stuck my tongue out at him and his charming smile turned into a mischievous one.

"Oh so you think my face is so bad huh?"

I nodded "Yupp. That bad."

He flipped me around so I was straddling him and my face was inches from his "Still think its bad?"

I felt my entire body heat up and a blush spread across my face to my ears.

"Y-Yes." I gulped and he got closer to my face to the point where i could feel his breath on my lips and the smell of his shampoo.

He placed a hand on my cheek and stroked it in a very affectionate way, i didn't know Laxus could be this gentle or sweet. I felt him move forward just an inch and finally his lips were touching mine.

I didn't know what to do at first, Did I want to kiss him? Should I pull back? Should I kiss him back?

But before I could decide Asuka began to stir in her sleep and open her eyes. Laxus quickly broke the kiss and turned me back around properly before Asuka could see anything.

The little cowboy hat wearing girl opened her eyes and stared at me before having tears well up in them and stood up to jump into my arms.

"Big sis! You're okay! You made Asuka worry!"

Her face turned into a pout and I reached over and ruffled her hair affectionately "I'm Sorry Asuka. I'll buy you some candy later on to make it up to you."

Her little pout turned into a huge smile and she cuddled up into my lap.

I snuggled her in my arms for a few minutes, being grateful nothing bad happened to her after I fainted.

Lacus reached over and ruffled Asuka's hair and awkwardly smiled at her "You did a good job today kid. I'm sure your parents will be proud."

Asuka's smile grew at least five times bigger and began to squeal "BIG BROTHER LAXUS TOLD ME GOOD JOB!"

I looked up at Laxus and smiled at him. That was another thing i didn't know about him, he could be sweet on kids.

Eventually we all got up and walked back to the guild hall, Asuka got tired halfway through so Laxus was currently giving her a piggyback ride while she squealed and yelled about being taller than Daddy now.

I looked at Laxus as he kept a calm and patient look on his face, he's trying so hard to be nice to her. He's really changed since Thunder palace, before he didnt care about anyone, never showed emotion, and only cared about being the strongest guild. Now he was kind to his guild members, well some of them, if one of the rowdy boys annoyed him enough he still fried their asses, but it's a lot different than before. I liked this new side to Laxus.

When we reached the camp everyone stopped to stare at the three of us coming back from the woods, eyes went to Laxus with the littlest guild member on his back, to me, back to Laxus.

Laxus began to get annoyed with everyone's staring and yelled "What? Someone got a problem with me or what i'm doing?"

Everyone immediately turned away and Bisca stepped out of the infirmary tent to see what the commotion was about. That's when she saw her baby girl on the back of one of the most powerful wizards in Fiore. Asuka began kicking and wanting to get down after seeing her mom for the first time in a few hours. Laxus put her down gently and watched her run to her Mom who was walking towards us.

Bisca picked up her daughter and said "Thank you for watching her for me. Alzack is going to be fine, he just needed a few stitches."

I smiled "I'm glad he's going to be okay, it's no problem for me to watch Asuka, she's a very sweet girl."

Bisca smiled then looked at Laxus "Thank you for carrying her back, she seems to like you."

Asuka reached out from her mom and poked Laxus in the chest "Thanks for playing with me today Big brother!"

And with that Bisca walked back to the tent so Asuka could be with her father.

I went to turn away but before I could Laxus put a hand on my shoulder and said "Oh no you don't, we were interrupted earlier and I intend on picking up where we left off."

My entire face turned red, i looked around and spotted my favorite rowdy member of the bunch, I yelled "Natsu! Laxus said he wants to fight you!"

Natsu turned with the biggest smile on his face and came charging at us full speed. I slipped away in the knick of time before Natsu attempted to tackle Laxus down, in which Laxus easily dodged.

I walked off in the direction of Makarov who was currently speaking with the Magic council, who were pleased that we took down Zeref and almost all of his demons besides a few, but weren't pleased when they were sent a report of all the damages. Basically most of the town was gone and just a portion of the castle. There was also the issue of Natsu being END and if he should be allowed to stay in the hands of Fairy tail. Makarov was currently fighting it, and making the case that fairy tail was the safest place for him.

The magic council was losing their patience and decided to pick this discussion up in person at the next meeting that Makarov would attend in a week.

Master gave me a smile and said "Lucy my dear girl, I didn't see you there."

I smiled at him "Master you should take a break, you've been fighting with the council all day, filling out paperwork, and helping out with the building. Take a break, leave some of the paperwork to Mira, Levy and I."

Makarov smiled and said "Actually my dear I need to talk to you."

I nodded and he led me to a spot a little away from everyone else who was working.

His smile turned to a frown "I hate to do this my dear but I have a mission for you."

I frowned a bit, wanting to stay and help the guild but the look on Makarov's face was serious.

I nodded "What's the mission?"

Makarov then continued "Well issues have risen after the war with our allied guilds. Guild Masters are heartbroken and grieving, and other wizards in the guilds are rising up and rebelling against their leader to end the alliance that killed their friends. I need a fairy tail's light to go visit our allies and rekindle our relationship."

I smiled and said "You all always call me the light of fairy tail but never explain why."

Makarov smiled and held my hand "You'll see what we mean one day child."

I gave him a confused look and he chuckled then said "I do have some bad news, unfortunately because the magic council is skeptical of Natsu because he's END, and we need Wendy here to heal and Erza here as protection, you'll need to go with another team."

I pouted "But i always go on missions with Team Natsu, and most teams are out of commission anyway due to injuries."

I heard a familiar voice "Not all teams Blondie."

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and saw Laxus standing there with a smirk on his face.

He bent down and whispered "Nice getting Natsu to distract me so you could run away, but can't escape this time."

I pouted "Master is this really happening right now?"

He sighed "Unfortunately no matter how annoying my grandson can be, and trust me, he's a real pain in the ass, he's also respected by other wizards and has pull when it comes to allies. Plus Master Bob loves him and will help my old friend cheer up."

Laxus smirked and pulled me closer "Looks like it's you and me on the open road and hotel rooms together Blondie."

I heard someone cough and Freed stood there with Bickslow "Laxus sama, we're also going on this mission."

Laxus looked at Freed and said "Sheesh you had to end my teasing her and seeing that look on her face."

Freed quickly bowed "Im sorry Laxus sama."

I looked at Master with a look that said 'save me' and he sighed "Laxus, you are to treat Lucy nicely, no being a pain in her ass like you are to me. She's going on a important mission that will decide the fate of this guild staying afloat."

Laxus waved him off "Yeah yeah old man."

Laxus picked me up over his shoulder and began walking away with me "We're leaving in a few hours when its night so we beat the influx of people on the trains. We're gonna go pack and plan our mission out."

I kicked at him and shouted "Laxus I can walk on my own thank you very much!"

He laughed and said "Tough shit. You're staying like this."

I continued to kick and yell at Laxus until we reached his house to go over the mission details.

"So we'll hit those annoying Blue horse brats first, they didn't have any casualties and have the least amount of rebellion. Then we'll hit Lamia Scale, then meet with those Trainee dragon slayer brats back at Sabertooth to calm down their rebellion, first we made Minerva leave by kicking her ass at the magic games, now we caused them to lose another member, they'll be the most pissed at us, even though their guildmaster, that blonde fuckface, could never stay mad at our celestial magic user."

I listened carefully to the plan, it made sense, knock out the guilds who were still okay with us being allied, then save the guild who needs more persuading last and take more time.

Laxus dismissed the rest of the team to go pack while we stayed at his place and packed what little stuff we had into suitcases and had Virgo take it to the spirit world for safe keeping.

We were waiting for the rest of the thunder god tribe besides evergreen who was glued to Elfman's infirmary bed. Things were quiet, this was our first time alone since the kiss and I could feel him looking at me, waiting for me to speak.

I finally did but avoided the elephant in the room "You were really good with Asuka today. I didnt think youd be good with kids since ya know youre so tall and violent sometimes like imaging you with a newborn is weird because it's something really big and strong compared to a tiny baby. Not that i'm imagining you with babies I was just using that as an example."

I was rambling on, nervous about being alone, embarrassed because this was the man who took my first kiss and acted like it was no big deal, and annoyed that he wanted me to talk about it and not himself when he's the one who kissed me.

Laxus let out a chuckle "Blondie relax."

I looked at him and felt like I wanted to strangle him "Don't tell me to relax! You took my first kiss! You took something that was supposed to mean a lot and be with someone who cares about me! Not by someone who was just doing it to just kiss!"

Laxus pinned me down on the couch we were on and pinned my wrists above my head.

"You want to know what that kiss meant? Fine."

He kissed me again and then said "The first one was for the girl that helped me when I felt weak. This last one was for the girl that hasn't left my mind ever since she walked into the guild years ago."

And one last time he kissed me but this time it was more gentle and sweet.

He looked at me and I could see myself in the reflection of his eyes, my lips were swollen from his kisses and my mouth was wide open in shock.

"That last one was for the girl I care about, and whether she wants to believe it, her first kiss did go to someone who cares about her."

My entire face turned red and I felt like I couldn't speak, I didn't know what to say, I had no idea he ever felt this way, and that he felt this for so long.

Laxus sat up and helped me to sit upright, my face was still red and I couldn't find the words to say how I felt.

He looked away and I noticed the slight blush across his face, he was just as embarrassed as I was.

I finally found the right words to say "So you like me?"

He continued to look at the wall "Yeah I do, what about you Blondie?"

My entire face red and I felt my heart beating fast. "I-I don't know."

Ahhh. I know I promised a update before my japan trip but that ended up not happening. And right after that I had a anime convention I was working, so no update time for like a whole month. but the good news is i have two chapters done that I can upload almost back to back!

Anyway the story finally got to the juicy part, our first LaxusxLucy kiss. Or should I say kisses.

Please rate, review and favorite if you liked it!

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Again I do not own Fairy tail or any of its characters!

Lucy POV

"I-I don't know."

I could see the look on Laxus' face start to change into a look of rejection but I quickly held my hands up and said

"Let me finish. I don't know Laxus. When you kissed me, i felt something, i really felt like it was right and something I wanted. But is the time right for us to be starting something like this? Right after both of our worlds were torn apart by a war. When you might only feel this way because I was there was no one else was."

He grabbed my hands and enclosed his big ones around mine "Lucy. I just told you. You've been on my mind everyday since you walked in those doors with Natsu on July 10th X784."

I felt my face go red and my heart start to beat loudly "H-How do you remember when I joined?"

He gave my hands a squeeze "I told you, I didn't stop thinking about you. Even if you were just a small passing thought, you haven't left my mind in years. In tenrou you were what I dreamed of."

I didn't know what to say, i never knew Laxus had ever felt this way,and that his feelings for me have been this way for so long. I felt a bit teary eyed but I had to keep my ground.

"L-Laxus. Can you give me time?"

I thought he'd be upset but he gave me a smirk "I'll give you time, but i'm gonna woo you into wanting me."

He pulled me forward and held me in his lap "Now come here."

I pouted "Laxus we have to pack."

He shook his head "Nu uh. We're gonna stay like this for awhile."

I gave him a scolding "Laxus if we're late that's going to look bad on fairy tail!"

He groaned "Stop being such a goody two shoes."

I rolled my eyes and laughed "Stop being such a bad boy."

Laxus moved like lightning and before I knew it, my back was against his couch and he was on top of me with his hands pinned above my head with one hand.

"Oh i can show you how much of a bad boy I can be Luce."

He started to lean in and I could feel his warm breath on my neck, the next thing I knew I felt his lips leaving gentle kisses. I blushed and started to squirm.

"Laxus!"

He looked up at me "Hmm?"

My face was red and I stuttered "Y-You proved your point!"

He smirked and said "Oh really? Maybe I need to leave a reminder."

I felt his sharp dragon slayer teeth near my neck and felt his hot breath, but before he could puncture or leave a mark, there was a loud knocking on his door.

"Laxus sama we're here. We came early to assist with your packing!"

Laxus groaned "Go away for like five minutes."

I yelled "N-No Freed come in!"

Laxus gave me a pouty look and whispered "Oh you're in trouble now."

Freed walked in with Bickslow behind him, Freed's face was bright red and Bickslow let out a whistle.

"Damn Laxus. Fucking cosplayer before a big mission with her. Usually I'd give you space but our train leaves in thirty minutes."

Bickslow's babies popped out behind him and chanted "Thirty minutes! Thirty minutes!"

Laxus began to reluctantly get off of me and gave his two teammates a glare that would usually kill a man, but they were used to it, so for them it didn't matter.

I noticed only two members and said "Where's Evergreen?"

Freed spoke while Laxus still pouted and began to throw clothes in a duffel bag "Elfmen is still in a medically induced coma, she refuses to leave his side, so we figured to leave her behind and let her be with him."

Bickslow spoke finally "Why aren't you packing cosplayer?"

I summoned Virgo and said "She already has packed mission clothes for me in the celestial spirit world. If you'd like I can place your bags there as well, makes traveling easier and your luggage stays safe."

Freed smiled "Thank you for the offer Lucy sama and virgo sama."

I frowned "You don't have to call me Lucy sama. Lucy is just fine!"

Bickslow butt in "Im gonna still call you Cosplayer, Blondie, and tits."

Laxus growled "Call her tits or look at them and you'll be shitting out electricity for weeks."

Bickslow's mouth went wide and he said "Jesus Laxus. Protective much?"

"Shut up idiot."

Virgo who stayed quiet most of the time finally spoke up "Is it punishment time Princess?"

Laxus raised an eyebrow "Punishment from Lucy? I'm in line for that."

I slapped his shoulder "Not a chance."

Virgo repeated "Punishment princess?"

I looked at her "I can't punish you Virgo, you're my friend."

She pouted "Please princess. Just a small punishment."

I sighed and stood in front of her and she bowed "Ready."

I lifted my hand and flicked her on the nose. "There."

Virgo's smile lit up the entire room and she began to disappear with all of our luggage into the spirit world before saying "Thank you Princess."

Laxus began laughing and said "That's punishment? I've seen you hit Natsu at least 10 times harder for just messing up your ponytail."

I rolled my eyes "She's my friend. I could never hurt her."

Bickslow let out a chuckle "But you kicked my ass!"

I poked his side and said "You attacked me first."

Freed finally butt in "We should probably get going to the train station."

We all agreed and eventually made our way to the station, after Laxus annoyed me for the 20th time during the walk, i tripped him and walked forward, leaving him with Bickslow while I walked ahead to talk to chat with Freed about books.

Once we collected our train tickets and found our seats in our train compartment, Laxus began to look pale and sick.

I raised an eyebrow "Laxus, do you get motion sick too? I thought you'd have some bullshit to say like 'only the weak ones get sick '"

Laxus gave me a sick and weak look and I sighed.

"Promise me you won't puke on me or annoy me for the rest of the train ride and i'll show you what I do to help natsu."

Laxus gave me a weak nod and a thumbs up.

I placed a hand on his cheek and smiled gently "Lay down on my lap with your sound pods on and your eyes closed. Not hearing the train or seeing the movement helps."

He listened to everything I said and I began to run my fingers through his blonde locks and give him a scalp massage. Soon laxus' body went relaxed and he started to lightly snore.

Freed was the first one to speak "I've never seen Laxus sama so relaxed on a train ride before, usually it's him puking his guts out and evergreen threatening to turn him to stone if he got any of it on her."

I let out a giggle and said "I once used Aquarius to blow Natsu's ass to the islands because he puked on me."

Freed let out a laugh that he hid behind his hand and i giggled at him.

I had never really had conversations with the Thunder God Tribe before. They mostly stuck to their inner circle that would sit at the table farthest from everyone, drink beer, and converse between themselves. While I stayed close to the bar talking with Mira about cute boys and drinking strawberry milkshakes. The most i knew about the elusive tribe was that they worshipped their leader, only Laxus was S class but the rest were trying, and the basis of each of their magic and its powers. So not much. But getting to know them personally made them less of a mystery, they were family members of fairy tail with aspirations and dreams just like everyone else. Freed wanted to one day be able to protect everyone like Laxus does, to build his magic and have his runes protect all of the kingdom of Fiore. Bickslow wanted to build his babies and be able to one day use them to help parents who lost their children and put their souls in life like dolls so they'd never feel the loss like his parents did when he lost his siblings.

I was curious now and looked at the Thunder god tribe "Hey, what's his dream for the future?"

I looked down at Laxus and Freed spoke up first "Laxus wants to keep his family of Fairy tail safe and show the world he's changed, that he isn't the same guy he was when the thunder place happened."

I smiled and brushed his blonde locks out of his face "I didn't know that. It was unexpected."

The train started to come to a stop and Laxus started to stir in his sleep, when the train completely stopped moving he opened his eyes and took off his sound pods.

He nuzzled into my lap and I blushed "Time to get up! Stop that!"

He groaned "Five more minutes."

I rolled my eyes and picked his fat head up, moved to the side, then dropped his head onto the train seat.

"Get up you big lug!"

He got up slowly and then looked at me with a pouty face "Why do you hate me? I was sleeping and you wounded me!"

I rolled my eyes "You were wide awake and just trying to wiggle your way closer to me you perv!"

Laxus smirked and leaned in to my ear to whisper "By the way I like your black lace panties you wore today."

My entire face turned red and I gave him a glare "YOU PERVERT!"

I Lucy kicked his ass all the way off the train and marched off, ignoring Laxus and his attempts to annoy me.

Once we reached Blue Pegasus it was late in the night, most everyone in the guild was asleep besides Bob who stayed awake to greet his guests.

"Hello my lovely Fairies! Laxus it's so good to see you again! Look how cute and muscly you are!"

Bob went immediately to grope Laxus and his biceps, while the rest of us watched uncomfortably, except for me, who found it hilarious and as karma for him being a pervert earlier.

Eventually Laxus managed to escape Bob's groping session and managed to hide behind me.

Bob approached and gave me a warm smile "The beautiful flower of fairy tail! My beautiful guild family just loves when you visit my dear!"

I smiled awkwardly "I-It's always a pleasure to see them."

Laxus growled behind me and said "Keep them away from her."

Bob looked from Laxus to me, then back and forth a few times, he then questioned "When did this happen? OH MY GOODNESS THE BABIES YOU'LL HAVE."

My face turned red and I held my hands up in defense "W-Weren't not a couple!"

Laxus looped an arm around my waist and smiled deviously "Actually we are, so keep those weaklings away from my girl."

I blushed "N-No we aren't!"

I pushed Laxus away and Bob was the first to speak "Laxus being forceful with a beautiful woman is never the way to go!"

Bob began to fly above me and gave my head a pat "Why don't you all take tonight to relax in our hot springs and baths? Makarov has been working you all since the war ended. Take the night to be off your feet."

I sighed in relief "A bath. That sounds so nice. Which way is it?"

Master Bob pointed to a pair of golden double doors and said "But Lucy I should let you know-"

Laxus cut him off "Don't worry Bob. Just let her go."

I ran off in the direction of the baths and ran to the Women's changing and showering area. After rinsing off and washing my hair I wrapped a towel around myself before walking to the hot spring.

I stepped in and instantly felt relief wash over me "Ahhh. This feels so nice. When was the last time I got to take a bath in a hot spring."

I heard a familiar voice "Well I took one during the war when I picked up these damn blue horse boys from their hidey hole here."

My entire face turned red and I yelled "L-Laxus what are you doing here?"

He smirked and said "Oh? You didn't know? Blue Pegasus believes in bonding by having male and female members bathe together."

He got closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder "Don't you feel like we are bonding more than usual?"

My eyes immediately went to scanning down his toned chest from his guild mark and other tribal tattoos, to a deep V line cutting to where his white towel hung loosely around his hips. I tried to tear my eyes away but they were glued to him.

Laxus smirked and said "You know I didn't realize you were such a perv Lucy. You know I have a face you can look at instead of my body."

I squeaked and looked up attempting to make eye contact but couldn't, i was being just as bad as he was by checking out his body.

Laxus placed his hand under my chin and forces me to look in his eyes "Relax Blondie. Remember we're supposed to be bonding right now, so why don't you come a little closer."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pushed our bodies together then said "Now there's one way I can think of us bonding better."

I knew my entire face was red and I said "A-And what's that?"

Laxus moved his face closer until our lips were touching, i felt something come over me. Kissing Laxus brought so much heat and passion into my body I felt like I couldn't do anything but kiss back. After a few minutes it was getting steamy, i could feel Laxus' tongue asking for permission into my mouth and I let out a moan in which he took the chance to swirl his tongue with mine while he immediately took dominance in the kiss. Laxus had me pressed against the walls of the hot spring and his body covering the other half of me.

Suddenly Laxus broke the kiss and stood in front of me like a wall. I was in a daze after the kiss and stared at him with a confused look before I finally heard the footsteps approaching.

"Laxus sama you ran off before Bickslow and I could finish unpacking. We wanted to enjoy the hot springs too!"

The next thing I knew there was a loud splash and someone swimming towards us "Yo Laxus. Is Cosplayer in here? She ran straight for the baths before she even got to her room."

Laxus stood his ground in front of me and Bickslow smirked "Oh is that her behind you? Did she even realize this was mixed bath? Come on let me see her! Remember naked bathing is bonding!"

Laxus growled "One more step near her or one more comment like that and I knock your teeth down your throat and have you shitting them up for the next week."

I placed my hands on Laxus' back and said "Its okay! Laxus too much of a graphic punishment! Also I have a towel on, they won't be able to see anything."

I adjusted my towel that loosened when Laxus and I had our makeout session then walked out from behind the big brute of a dragon.

"Hi guys! Sorry. Laxus was just blocking me because my towel started to fall and he was being a gentlemen by helping me keep my dignity."

Bickslow let out a laugh "Laxus being a gentlemen? Wasn't he looking up your skirt on the train ride?"

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance "Bickslow. Quit talking before I call Tauros to drown you in this bath and you have to have the bath water of Master Bob down your throat."

Freed slapped a hand over his mouth and he started shaking.

"Freed are you okay?" I looked at him puzzled.

He lifted his hand and said "I was laughing but it's ungentlemanly to laugh in public and at your friends."

I pouted "What's so funny?"

Freed returned to his usual demeanor "You just told Laxus-sama to relax and stop using his graphic punishments. But you said something just as bad."

I blushed and pouted "I'm nowhere near as bad as him!"

Laxus wrapped an arm around my shoulder "You heard him Blondie. We're one in the same."

I looked at Laxus for the first time since we broke the kiss, he had my sparkly clear lip gloss all over him.

I rolled my eyes and started to get out of the hot spring, holding my towel up around my body "By the way, nice makeup Sparky."

Laxus wiped his lips with his arm and noticed the sparkly substance, he smirked and yelled at me "Had a great time putting it on Blondie."

I rolled my eyes and made my way back to the women's changing area, i called on Virgo to deliver fresh clothes.

She appeared and dropped off the clothes, she looked at me like she had something to say.

I raised an eyebrow "Yes Virgo?"

She looked up at me while she folded my dirty clothes to put away "Princess, is Laxus your boyfriend?"

I turned red and said "N-No of course not!"

She cocked her head "So all men are allowed to kiss you and not be your boyfriend?"

I stared at her in shock "V-Virgo. It's not like that! I like Laxus but. What we did was a mistake. We cant be on an important mission like this and be making out in the hot springs! Please promise me you'll keep this to yourself and not tell her."

Even though Aquarius could no longer come to the physical world due to her key being broken, she occasionally had some of the spirits give her reports about me, what I was doing, if I was healthy, all of that. She thought I didn't know but Tauros was easily convinced to tell me after I used Gemini in their favorite form of me to be in, towel Lucy. It showed that she still cared about me, she would also update me on multiple things such as how she had a boyfriend and I didnt. That she had a better body. But most importantly is that her key would be resurfacing soon and if some creep got her key before I did, she'd drown me and send my body to the outer islands.

Virgo nodded and placed a hand above her heart "Of course Princess. I will not tell Miss bossypants."

I groaned "Please don't let Aquarius hear you calling her that. Or that I taught you it."

Virgo nodded and disappeared back into the spirit realm. I changed into pajamas and made my way to the lounge area, Master Bob was still awake enjoying a glass of wine and staring at a photo.

I knocked on the doorway "Master Bob?"

He turned and smiled at me "Ah my dear Lucy. You ran away for a bath before we could get you settled in a room."

"Sorry about that. It's been so long since I've been able to enjoy myself in a hot bath."

Master bob finished his drink and said "It's no problem my dear. We all need moments to relax and enjoy ourselves sometimes."

I took a peek at the photo he was staring at, it was his old team from when Bob was in fairy tail with Makarov. He noticed my staring and held out the photo for me to fully look at. Everyone looked completely different. Makarov looked just like Laxus, minus the scar. Bob looked like a entirely different human being and in my opinion pretty cute, Porlyusica was noticeable by the scowl she had on her face, Yajima and Goldmine were also easy to point out but someone else was in the photo I didn't know.

Master Bob smiled "That was Rob. He left after the teams disbanded to travel the world. He was killed in the original tower of heaven, he's the reason you know Erza Scarlet."

I gave him a sad smile and said "I'm sorry you lost your friend."

He smiled at me and began to fly up and yawn "Everyone loses people in their life, friends, family, lovers. It's hard at first, but in time all pain heals."

I frowned a bit "How do you get over the pain?"

Bob turned and gave my wet hair a ruffle "Enjoy the little things. For me its my love me chasing of cute young boys. You're young, travel the world, fall in love, take risks. Kiss hot blonde dragon slayers in the hot springs."

I felt my entire face turn red and I went to speak but Master Bob was already phasing through the wall.

"I see everything that goes on in my guild hall my dear. You're room is upstairs, second door on the right. Goodnight."

And that's where Master Bob left me, standing in the middle of Blue Pegasus' lounge area with my face bright red and my mind flipping back to the images of Laxus and I making out in the hot springs earlier.

I eventually made my way to my bedroom but knew my night would be spent with dreams of a certain blonde haired dragon slayer and what would have happened if our two teammates hadn't shown up.

Okay so I was going to update sooner but after rereading chapter 4 for spelling mistakes and such, i realized I hated it. Scrapped the entire thing and rewrote it. The perks of being over critical about everything you do.

Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I should have another one posted by next week (probably. Maybe not I just bought two new video games lol)

Anyway don't forget to favorite/ review/follow the story so I know you're enjoying it!

I'll see y'all later!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fairy tail or any of its characters!

Also thank you again to everyone who has been following and leaving such nice comments!

Anyway onto the story.

Lucy POV: Blue pegasus the next morning.

I woke to the sound of knocking on my door and the youngest of Blue pegasus, Eve walking into my room.

"Good morning Lucy, it's so nice to see you again on better terms."

I gave him the best smile I could after having a night of tossing and turning and said "It's nice to see you too Eve. Is everyone awake?"

Eve sat on the edge of my bed "Well, Bickslow was awake building dolls and Freed is in the library with Hibiki."

I groaned "And Laxus?"

Eve gave me a half smile and said "Well. I went to wake him up because breakfast is starting soon, he tried to fry me alive and told me only you could wake him up."

I picked up a pillow and let out a groan of frustration. I then composed myself and looked up at eve with a apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry for him, give me a few minutes to change and I'll wake him up. Please don't take his attitude as a insult, he's like this with everyone."

Eve placed a hand on mine and turned on his Blue Pegasus charm "Dont worry, your smile and beauty makes up for everyone else."

I blushed lightly and said "I see Blue Pegasus has their men being as charming as possible."

Eve winked at me and gave me a dazzling smile "Of course, I'll let you change. Laxus' room is across the hall and breakfast will be served in the lounge."

I nodded "Thank you Eve."

He left the room and I began to rummage through my bags for clothes to wear, after a few minutes I changed into a white tank top that fell above my belly button and a pair of black shorts, i swept my messy blonde hair into a ponytail then made my way across to Laxus' room. I didn't even bother knocking and burst in.

I started yelling "LAXUS GET YOUR ASS UP AND STOP THREATENING OUR ALLY GUILD MEMBERS."

He didn't even flinch, so I got closer and poked his face "Hey are you even listening? You need to wake up!"

The next thing I knew his hand shot out from the bed and pulled me in next to him. Laxus had planned this out, didn't he?

I started to squirm and try to break his hold on me "Laxus, we need to get up! Breakfast is starting soon and we still have to start our actual mission."

He groaned "No. five more minutes."

I flicked his forehead "No. Laxus, we have a mission to do. Do you do this on every mission?" He rolled over on top of me and began to snuggle into my chest.

"No. Just missions where my hot guild member is on my team." I felt him smirk and rolled my eyes.

I mustered up all the strength I had and flipped us over so I was straddling him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Laxus I'm serious right now. Master trusted us with this important mission and all we've done is fool around like horny teenagers and sleep in."

Laxus gave me a smirk "Oh so you're horny now?"

I rolled my eyes "Laxus be serious. We habe a mission to do."

Laxus shrugged "So what you're saying is, you're not horny."

I rolled my eyes "You're so immature."

I got off of him and walked over to the door, I didn't even bother to turn around and look at him.

"Breakfast is in the lounge. I expect to see you there."

I walked out and made my way to the lounge with a pouty look on my face. He's such a jerk. He didn't take anything seriously, this was a mission and so far all we have done is fool around. I made my way into the lounge and looked around at all the familiar faces of friends. Hibiki was the first to confront me when I walked into the room.

"My dear Lucy, that pouty look of yours is adorable, but I'd much rather see your beautiful smile."

He reached up and placed a hand on my cheek, it was warm and smooth. I gave him a small smile but it didn't last long, because a small volt of electricity ran from from Hibiki's hand to my cheek.

"Laxus. What did I say about violence towards allies?"

He scoffed "What happened to this being a serious mission, and Not fraternizing with our allies."

I turned and looked at him, a mix of emotions were in his eyes but the one I could point out was jealousy. I wanted to check on him, but i was still extremely pissed at him and quite frankly he didn't deserve my concern.

I turned back to Hibiki apologized "I'm sorry for his behavior."

Hibiki gave me a smile then ruffled my hair affectionately "Its okay Princess. Seeing you makes any nuisance insignificant."

I blushed and went to say something but Bickslow interrupted "Lucy! Come try this bacon! Its the fucking shit!"

I gave Hibiki another smile before walking over to Bickslow and began to scold him "What did I tell you about using language like that! It's rude! Especially when we're at breakfast!"

I sat down next to bickslow while the guild chef dropped a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon infront of me. I began to dig in, we havent really eaten like this in awhile. During the war it was rationed food maybe one to two times a day that were pretty gross.

I bit into the pancakes and let out a moan "Oh my god this is soooo good."

Bickslow stared at me with wide eyes "If you just wanna moan like that one more time and include the name Bickslow afterwards."

I slapped his chest "You're such a pervert! Go back to eating and shut your mouth!"

Bickslow laughed then went back to digging into his food while I felt a pair of eyes on me. Laxus was sitting across the room drinking just a black coffee and staring at me with so many emotions in his eyes. I turned my head and ignored him, if he was going to act like a jerk and not take the mission seriously, I wasn't going to talk to him.

Bickslow looked from Laxus, to me, back to Laxus.

He whispered "Hey blondie maybe you should apologize and work out whatever you guys are going through. Laxus is never like this."

I looked at Laxus quickly then back to my plate of food "He's the one that started it. He's not taking this seriously and all he wants to do is make my head spin and tease me."

Freed was the one to cut in this time "Laxus-sama doesn't show affection very well. When he teases you, its him showing he cares. It's how Master showed affection to Laxus, so it's how he shows it to others."

I sighed and pouted "He could have told me that. Instead it feels like he's messing with my head."

Master Bob appeared out of nowhere and sat next to me and put in his two cents "Laxus has always been a cute little shy boy. When he was younger he would hide behind Makarov when meeting new people. Especially cute little girls."

I stared down at my food and said "It doesn't excuse him being a dick."

Bickslow chuckled "And you tell me to watch my language!"

I shot him a glare and Bob spoke again "Sometimes you have to be the bigger person and apologize to someone whose being a dick."

I sighed and said "Do I have to?"

Bob ruffled my hair, making my ponytail fall out md my messy bed head fall down to my shoulders. I pouted and stared down at my food. I was deliberating in my own mind about what to do. Should I be the bigger person? After a few minutes of internal conversation with myself about what to do, I walked up to Laxus and looked at the ground.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

I heard him place his coffee down and stand up, I led him out into the hallway and into one of the empty rooms nearby.

I continued to stare at the ground then said "Look, I'm really sor-"

Laxus cut me off by holding a finger to my mouth then said "You don't apologize Blondie. I'm going to say this once. And only once. You were right. I should be more focused on the mission and less trying to win you over. Im sorry but if you tell anyone I apologized to you and told you that you were right, I'll deny it till the day I die."

I was shock to say the least, I had been in the guild for years now and never once had I heard Laxus admit he was wrong or that he was sorry. I bit my bottom lip and contemplated what to say.

Laxus gave me a small smile then began to walk away. I quickly placed a hand on his shoulder and started speaking before my mind could even process it.

"Laxus wait. I'm sorry too! All of this between us has been confusing me and instead of just saying I liked it and want more, i got defensive and tried to push you away by getting angry at you."

I quickly covered my mouth with my hand and felt a blush creeping up on my face. Did i really just say all of that out loud? I looked from Laxus who had a huge smirk on his face, to the door behind him, my only escape from this embarrassing moment.

I started to make a run for it but was quickly scooped up by Laxus and he threw me over his shoulder.

"Nice try Blondie. No running from this."

I pouted and began to kick and punch him lightly "Laxus this isn't funny! Put Me down! We just said we'd take the mission seriously!"

I put me down and ruffled my hair, I pouted "Why does everyone like to mess up my hair."

Laxus chuckled and said "I dunno it's fun to do and you make the funniest faces when someone messes it up."

I rolled my eyes "You wouldn't like it if someone messed up your hair."

He shrugged "You can try but this mess of hair isn't going anywhere except up."

I reached up and tried to ruffle it, but to no avail. It just went back to its natural style of being spiked up.

I pouted again "No fair."

Laxus smirked and crossed his arms "Yes fair."

For the next few minutes we playfully argued back and forth until we were interrupted by Eve who knocked politely then informed us Master Bob wanted to see us about our mission and what we could do.

I looked at Laxus and smiled "So the mission starts being serious now?"

He nodded "Right. Serious time."

We followed Eve around the halls of Blue Pegasus until we reached the gardens and found Bob enjoying a cocktail while lounging in the air.

He smiled at us "Since you all are here to renew our alliance and build our guild relationships. We need a little favor done in return."

I smiled brightly but Laxus had a look of despair on his face, if this become Laxus being his slave for a day, i swear to god i'll laugh so much I'll cry.

Instead their large ship, Christina was being flown down right infront of us, but she looked dirty, she had blood and dirt covering her, large scratches covering the sides and looked all around like it went through hell and back.

Bob got up from his lounging and cocktail then made his way to the ship, he placed a hand on it and I could see he was visibly upset about her appearance.

I gave him a comforting smile and Bob finally spoke "I want our dear ship cleaned up. We dirtied her to help you, now clean her and help us."

Everyone just stared at Bob with our mouths open in the shape of an O. They allied us in a war and all they want in return is their ship washed?

I gave Bob a confused look "Are you sure this is all-"

Before I could finish my question, Lacus covered my mouth with his hand and spoke "Yeah that's no problem and a great idea!"

Laxus whispered in my ear "Don't you dare tack on more. I don't want to end up doing something pervy to that old fart."

I giggled and whispered "That'd be funny to watch."

Bob clapped his hands together and smiled "Alright! You all have till the end of the day to finish!"

He suddenly vanished and left us there with Eve who smiled charmingly and pointed to a pile of buckets, soap, wax,a hose, and scrubbing brushes.

We all began to get to work, except Bickslow who pouted about having to do manual labor and that this was a vacation. I rolled my eyes at him and began to fill the buckets with soap and water. We need to stop dilly dallying and get a move on. I summoned a few spirits who I knew would be helpful, Loke, Aries, and Virgo.

I smiled "I could really use all of your help everyone! We need to clean this ship!"

Loke smirked "What's in it for me?"

I rolled my eyes "You each can get one favor."

Loke agreed and began to take off his suit jacket and tie while Virgo and Aries began splashing the ship with water and squirting soap all over. I joined them and began washing the bottom part of the ship where i could reach.

After a few hours of washing, we were finally making progress. Half of the ship had been cleaned and waxed while the other half was being worked on by the guys. I was working peacefully when I turned around and bumped into one of Bickslow's babies who was carrying a bucket of soapy water. Water splashed me from head to toe and I began to pout.

"Bickslow! You need to be more careful! Your babies can't carry a bucket this big."

"Don't tell me what my babies can and can't-"

He suddenly stopped talking when he turned around to look at me.

I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow "What? What's wrong?"

Bickslow let out a catcall and said "Didn't realize we were doing a wet tshirt contest. I vote Lucy wins!"

I gave him a confused look then looked down at my shirt, my white tank top was now completely transparent and was showing my lace red bra in full display to everyone.

I blushed and let out a shriek "Bickslow you're such a pervert!"

I covered my chest with my arms quickly and felt my face turning red. Laxus quickly came to the rescue and looked between me who was blushing and covering my chest and Bickslow who had a smirk and was staring. He immediately went into protective dragon mode and had Bickslow in a headlock before I even knew what was happening.

I quickly tried to calm Laxus down "Laxus please let him go! He didn't do anything on purpose! It was an accident!"

I grabbed Laxus' arm to pull him away and he finally looked at me, without my arms covering my chest. His eyes immediately went to my chest and a slight pink hue went to his cheeks.

I quickly let go and covered my chest again "Don't stare! I didn't know we would be washing something today! Let alone someone spilling water on me!"

Laxus continued to stare until a few members of Blue Pegasus came out to see what was going on. Laxus stepped in front of me, blocking me from the flirty pegasus boys. Laxu began to take his shirt off then tossed it behind him, hitting me in the face, I was about to scold him for this but quickly realized what he was doing. He was giving me his black shirt to cover my chest with so no one else could see. I quickly took my wet shirt off and slid on his dry shirt instead. I walked around Laxus and gave his hand a squeeze as a acknowledgment that I was thankful for what he did.

"Everything is fine guys! Just a little accident but everyone is fine!"

Laxus' black muscle shirt was tight on him but was baggy everywhere on me. I guess I never realized how big his muscles were until now. And this shirt smells like him, a mix of pine and rain.

When everyone returned to what they were doing previously, Laxus looked down at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"You know blondie my clothes actually look really good on you?"

I raised an eyebrow "Oh do they?"

He smirked "Can't help but wonder what they would look like off of you though."

My entire face turned red and I smacked his shoulder "Y-You're such a perv! Stop teasing me and let's get back to work!"

I stormed off without Laxus and went back to cleaning the ship, this wasn't the time for a game of Laxus teasing me. But I will admit, it actually made me happy that he gave me his shirt to hide my decency. I didn't know he could be gentlemen like that.

After a few more hours we had finished our duty we were tasked with, I was caked in sweat and dirt from the ship like everyone else on my team. All i wanted was a hot shower and to curl up in bed with a book, but blue pegasus had different ideas. Bob arranged a quick little banquet for tonight to celebrate the renewal of our guild bonds. I walked into my guest room and noticed a dress sitting on my bed. It was a hot pink dress with a low V on the neck that I was sure would show off more than I wanted. It would reach my ankles but had a large slit going up the side, next to it was a pair of matching elbow length gloves. A note sat on the bedside table and I picked it up.

'Blue Pegasus takes their banquets seriously, please allow us to give you this as a sign of appreciation and the opportunity to look the part of our lifestyle. Starts at 7pm sharp. -Bob'

I smiled, i had to admit that Blue pegasus had the best hospitality when it came to visits and always treated their guests with high respect and class.

I made my way into the attached bathroom and began to shower away the caked dirt and sweat that were on my body. I let out a sigh of relief, this felt amazing after a long day of working hard. After a few minutes under the steaming water my muscles began to relax and my body was completely clean. I wrapped a towel around my hair and body and looked in the mirror at my face. I had slight freckles peeking through after being in the sun all day and a slight pink hue on my cheeks. I called for Cancer who appeared with the sound of a door bell.

He bowed "How can I help you Baby?"

I giggled at his pet name he gave me and said "I just need a cute updo for tonight's dinner."

He nodded and began his work on my hair, after a few minutes it was in a cute but elegant updo, i skipped on heavy makeup besides some eyeliner and lip gloss. I looked at the time lacrima and cursed out loud

"Shit!"

It was 6:58, I had two minutes to run in these heels and dress to the lounge. I thanked Cancer then dismissed him before running my way to the dining hall, the doors were already closed when I reached it a few minutes late so I quickly opened the doors and walked inside, trying to be completely quiet and inconspicuous. But it was in vain, everyone was currently staring at me as I made my way across the room to the large dining table.

 ***Laxus Pov***

Lucy made into the dining hall and I felt my heart stop and my jaw dropped. She looked absolutely amazing in that dress. I noticed the only available seat was between Bickslow and Ichiya.

I gave Bickslow a glare and whispered "Move so Lucy can sit here!"

Bickslow shook his head "No way am I sitting next to perfume freak!"

I gave him a glare then kicked his ass over to the next chair then waved my hand over at Lucy to come sit next to me. She quickly made her way over to me and that's when I noticed the slit up the side of her dress that was currently the cause of my heart kicking it back into high gear and my mouth going dry. She sat down and gave me a smile and a squeeze to my hand.

She whispered in my ear "Thanks for saving me a seat."

I felt awkward getting so worked up by just a dress that I didn't know what to say or do, so i just continued to stare at her. Lucy began to squirm under my stare and her face started to turn a lovely shade of pink.

Lucy spoke "L-Laxus What's going on? Is there something on my face?"

I quickly shook my head "No! You just look. You look very nice."

Her entire face lit up after I complimented her and she gave me a smile that made my heart speed up every more.

"Thanks Sparky! You look half bad yourself!"

I bit my lip and went to reply but Ichiya spoke first "Can I get everyone's attention please!"

Everyone directed their gaze to the short creepy man and he began to make a toast "Tonight's banquet is to celebrate the ongoing alliance between Blue Pegasus and our friends from Fairy tail! Not only did we crush that war, but we strengthened our bonds! And for that we toast! To friendship and alliance!"

We all cheered and put our glasses in the air, i sipped my drink slowly then realized it wasn't champagne, it was sake. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Lucy, the poor girl downed her entire glass thinking it was champagne. I have her a concerned look but she gave me a thumbs up to show she was okay.

I looked towards Bob "Trying to get us drunk are we?"

He shook his head and gave me a shocked look "I would never! This is just our special supply that we break out for celebrations!"

Waiters came along with another bottle and began to refill Lucy's empty cup, I glared at them and said "She's had enough!"

Lucy smiled and gave my hand a squeeze "Its fine Laxus! I want to be able celebrate with everyone! I can cut myself off when its too much!"

I was about to object to her drinking more but dinner was served and my stomach growled loudly, letting me know that I hadn't eaten all day, so i chose to keep a side eye on Lucy and her intake while scarfing down as much food as possible.

After some more rounds of drinks and scarfing down as much food as possible to fill my stomach, i was tuckered out for the night. I looked at Lucy who had a blush on her face and a smile from ear to ear. I noticed the five or so empty glasses in front of her and her and bent down to her ear.

"You okay Blondie?"

She nodded her head and whispered back "I'm fine Laxus, cana gets me more drunk on a typical tuesday."

I ruffled her hair affectionately and gave her a smile, if she says she's fine, i have to trust her. Bob was the first to stand up after the meal and announce to everyone that there would be more drinks and relaxing in the lounge. I opted out of it but Bickslow and Lucy decided to go and enjoy themselves. I began walking out of the dining hall but looked at Bickslow with a hard glare.

"You better keep an eye on her. If i found out someone else fucked with her, I'll fry your ass."

He looked like he was about to piss himself in fear but replied quickly "Y-Yes sir!"

I gave him a smirk then made my way back to my room, i wanted to relax tonight, get shit off my mind and try to focus on this mission rather than my blonde hired teammate with the nice legs. After a cold shower and a few minutes of fussing with the communication lacrima on the end table I decided to call the guild. It was late but I knew most people would be awake, including gramps.

I waited a few minutes and Mira picked up "Laxus! It's good to see you! Did you want me to grab the Master for you?"

I played with the idea of talking to gramps but answered "Actually could I talk to you for a few moments? Privately?"

She nodded and I could hear her moving away from the others "Is everything alright? Is everyone safe? Is lucy okay!?"

I sighed "Everyone fine. I'm just confused. There's a thing I can't get off my mind. I'm usually serious about missions but this thing is keeping me from being serious and I spend all my time occupied on this thing and she doesn't return the actions."

Mira let out a laugh "A thing or a girl?"

I turned my head away "A thing."

Mira laughed again and continued "Does this thing know how you feel?"

I nodded and had a scowl on my face.

"Then that's the best thing you could do Laxus. As long as she knows how you feel, if she feels the same she'll come onto you. Don't feel bad or feel like you're going crazy."

I growled "IT'S NOT A GIRL."

Mira laughed again but quickly stopped and said "The master is coming!"

Soon the sounds of my annoying grandfather came into the lacrima and he pointed the lacrima down.

"Laxus my annoying grandson! How's the mission? Are you being on your best behavior?"

I rolled my eyes "Yeah old man. I'm not a child, i can behave. But that old fart friend of yours is annoying me and made us wash his stupid boat today."

Gramps and I spent the next hour talking about the mission, how reconstruction was going, and of course us annoying the shit out of the other one.

Eventually while Gramps was talking about how Firebrains destroyed some of the reconstruction by fighting with Ice stripper my bedroom door opened. I stared in disbelief, Blondie was walking into my room a little bit dizzy and tripling over her own two feet. Was she drunk? I went to say something but quickly realized I was still connected to gramps on the lacrima.

I whispered "Gotta go old man! Bye!"

He interrupted "Laxus wait who's there-"

I cut him off by hanging up and stared at Lucy, she still hadn't noticed she was in the wrong room. She walked straight into the bathroom and I heard the sounds of her taking off her clothes. I began to get up and went to knock on the bathroom door but it swung open and hit me in the face. Lucy walked out in her underwear and blonde hair falling out of its updo and jumped right into my bed. I felt my face have a bit of a blush and looked away right away, do I even dare share a bed with her? I shouldn't. That's not right, she's drunk. So i leaned down and kissed the top of her head before grabbing a pillow off the bed and moving to sleep on the ground.

I tsked in annoyance but knew this is how it needed to be, she wanted time to think and do this mission properly, and I'd give her that. So for now I guess it's doing the gentlemen thing and sleeping on the floor and giving the Princess the bed.

—

Ugh i had such bad writers block with everything in my life going on from medical issues to work stress that I didn't have time to write, let alone think of what direction to put the story in. Like i have ideas for the future chapters but right now, i keep getting stuck.

Anyway thank you everyone for the reviews and follows and favorites. I appreciate it so much and all your kind words keep me writing and inspired!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and favoriting my story! It really helped with my writers block I was having!

I do not own Fairy tail or any of its characters!

—

I woke up the next morning to the sound of puking and the smell of vomit. I visibly cringed and felt like i wanted to throw up myself, being a dragon slayer meant a very good nose that was sensitive to all smells, good or bad. I managed to internally battle with myself about going to check on her, while i love her, i don't think I can handle throw up, it was rough on my senses. I chewed my bottom lip and decided to not be a coward, i made my way to the bathroom and found Lucy in her underwear, with messy bed head, and smeared mascara, puking her guts into my toilet. I cringed and plugged my nose as best as I could with one hand while my other hand reached a hairbrush I had in there and began to rub her back with it. She looked up at me with teary eyes and a scowl.

She growled "What are you doing?"

I hid behind the brush and said "Comforting you but i'm sorry. Dragon slayer nose. Vomiting. I can't do this. I really like you but if i get closer to that smell it might be two of us puking."

She stopped giving me a scowl and it was replaced with a look of pain.

I raised and eyebrow "How much did you have to drink?"

She puked again and wiped her mouth with her hand "Well after four glasses at dinner. Bob insisted that I try his special cocktails, I had two of those. Then ichiya began to talk about his undying love for Erza and describe her body inappropriately so eve and I started taking shots to block out his horrid descriptions. I lost count after the 7th one."

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle "Damn blondie. You really let loose. The one time I don't stay out and drink and you go wild."

She groaned "Laxus shhh. Id appreciate if you didnt talk about this."

I smirked "Sure thing Blondie."

I went back to stroking her back with the hairbrush until she was done puking her guts out. I had a look of disgust and said "There's mouthwash on the counter, i'll go grab your toothbrush."

She gave me a weak nod and went back to putting her head near the toilet, she obviously felt terrible, so for once I wouldn't tease her about this. I walked into her room and searched for her toothbrush, I found her toothbrush and then made my way back to my own room. I walked in and heard voices in the bathroom, Lucy and one of her female spirits.

What I walked into was a sight that any man would kill to see, Lucy was sitting in the bathtub filled to the top with bubbles and her spirit Virgo was washing her hair. I placed the toothbrush on the counter then quickly shut the door. I felt my face turning red and I stayed pressed up against the door for a few moments, picturing Lucy naked in the tub for a few moments before changing into a pair of tight black pants and a purple button up shirt. I should make my way down to the rest of my team and discuss our plans, our mission was done at blue pegasus and even though this was a relaxing visit filled with little to no work unlike the rest of our mission would be.

Freed was waiting at the end of the hall and immediately greeted me "Laxus sama! Bickslow is in the gardens training, I can also wake up Lucy if you'd like."

I shook my head "No let her sleep in. We're going to have a quick conversation about the plan for getting to Mermaid Heel, we're not exactly going to be welcomed as men."

Freed nodded in agreement as we began to discuss details about what to do, Ichiya offered to drive us on the Christine which would not only be the fastest but also the best for my motion sickness considering its magic properties.

After meeting up with Bickslow and clueing him in on the situation, Lucy finally showed her face. She looked completely different than she did earlier, she looked less dead inside and her scent changed. I could smell the mint of her toothpaste but also, my shampoo. She used my bathroom so my cinnamon scent was all over her.

She smiled nervously "Sorry I'm so late everyone!"

Bickslow giggled "Yeah I'd be late too if I got wasted the night before."

She blushed in embarrassment and I said "Bickslow, i wouldn't be talking about other people being drunk. Remember when we went to Haregon Port and you got so drunk your babies had to have you half float back to our hotel room."

Bickslow immediately got quiet and I smiled at Lucy "Anyway, were leaving for Mermaid Heel in an hour on the Christina. Unfortunately those bitchy mermaids are refusing to let us men stay in their guild, only Lucy was invited to stay. So we'll be at a inn down the street."

Lucy slapped my shoulder "They are kind women who believe in feminism and build each other up. And don't forget they lost one of their family members helping us. Not only that it was a close friend of Erza and if she heard you say that, she'd turn you inside out and watch the S class animals eat you alive."

I sighed "Fine. I'm sorry."

She crossed her arms and said "You do realize whatever request they have, will only be able to involve me right? You three can't really go near the guild or else you'll ruin their image."

I chuckled "Fine with me. I don't like going near them anyway."

We spent the next hour discussing the mission, how unlucky we were that we went from relaxing at blue pegasus and the hot springs, to a inn somewhere by the port and the mermaid heel guild and restaurant.

Once Virgo collected our bags and we boarded the boat everyone went separate ways, I made my way to the brig which had hammocks to rest in, Freed went to discuss books or some other bookworm thing that they discuss on a daily basis. The lacrima in my pocket began to emit a ringing sound and flashed a white light, i sighed and answered It unenthusiastically, I wanted to nap on this ride, no have to talk to anyone.

Gramps half bald head popped up into the bottom of the lacrima image, i chuckled "Gramps lower the lacrima."

He did and began to instantly rant about all his guild children and how Gildarts came to check on Cana and immediately destroyed an entire building they had finally finished.

I laughed "Gramps, you are having the most destructive guild in the world, rebuild something that they partially destroyed."

He pouted and said "I would think my children would do a better job at rebuilding their homes. Poor Wendy and I are going to be stuck at your smelly place for forever!"

I rolled my eyes "If you're being ungrateful, she can stay and you can leave!"

He pouted "You can't kick me out of your house! I'm your grandfather! And you're not even home to tell me to leave!"

He stuck his tongue out at me and I groaned "Gramps. Did you call just to annoy me or did you have something to actually tell me?"

He laughed and I could instantly tell he was up to nothing but annoying me.

"So i overheard Mira the other day with Lisanna and Cana. Apparently the newest topic of gossip is how my bratty grandson is dating our celestial mage."

My eyebrow twitched in irritation and I groaned "We aren't dating. We're just friends."

Makarov laughed "Since when do you have friends?"

I sighed "Shut it old man. She's a friend. But keep pressing the matter and I'll shock your ass from here."

He pouted "But that's no fair Laxus! You never have a girlfriend and the one time you do and I can't even tease you about it!"

I got even more annoyed "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND YET SO SHUT UP."

Makarov went from a shocked look to the most mischievous grin that i've ever seen on his face. Before he could even respond I heard another voice speak up.

"I'm not your girlfriend yet?"

Lucy had somehow snuck up on me and heard some of the conversation I had with Gramps. Apparently the part about her being my girlfriend yet. She looked at me shocked and Makarov was the first one to speak.

"Laxus what's going on? Is that Lucy I hear in the background? Let me talk to her!"

I shook my head "Nope we're not dealing with you."

I hung up the communication lacrima and turned to look at Lucy "Since when did you become so good at sneaking up on me?"

She shrugged "Guess you're just getting rusty and your dragon hearing are failing you."

I raised an eyebrow "Going to ignore you teasing me and ask how much you heard."

She smirked mischievously "Oh just the part about you never having a girlfriend and how im not yours yet."

I was up in an instance and had her in my arms "Oh I could make you my girlfriend a lot sooner but someone wanted me to back off because some reason like a mission we were on."

Her cheeks turned pink and she started to stutter "L-Laxus, you're really close."

I pushed her up against me so we were even closer, with our noses touching, i could feel her face heating up and could see the reflection of my grey eyes in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She really was beautiful, and being this close to her I could see up close small details that I never noticed. Like the small little freckles on her cheekbones and nose that appeared after spending all day in the sun washing this stupid ship. Or the small flecks of gold in her doe eyes. I licked my lips and tried to hold myself back, but she was just so goddamn perfect, if she asked me to get on my knees and beg her, i would.

The silence between us ended when we heard Ichiya yelling that we had reached our destination. The trance I was in from staring in her eyes was lifted when I heard that annoying man's voice and we both pulled away quickly. We made our way to the deck and waited until Ichiya roughly landed the Christina onto the docks by Mermaid Heels cafe. I felt myself getting sick by being on transportation and quickly used my lightning to go from the deck to solid land by the port. I was not going to puke all over myself in front of Lucy like that Flamebrain.

After a few minutes, electrocuting those damn flirty blue horses for getting too close and touchy with lucy with their goodbye hugs, we were on our way to the Mermaid Heel portside restaurant they ran. But what we saw was depressing as hell, and this came from us whose entire city was currently in pieces and guild hall was gone. The restaurant was empty, the mermaid heel members eyes were basically empty and the whole mood of the usually lively restaurant was like one big funeral. But who could blame them, their guild family was missing one. Lucy immediately snapped into her caring and sympathetic mode. She was running towards the sad females and was hugging them tightly and letting the girls cry on her.

The rest of us stood around awkwardly for a few minutes wondering how long this was going to take, so we made our way to the inn to check in. None of us were good at the whole comforting thing, Bickslow took nothing serious, Freed had the social skills of a rock, and I will admit I was awkward and wasn't very good at comforting people. We were all just sitting in the inn in silence when Bickslow finally interrupted it.

"Hey boss. Are you going to date cosplayer?"

I choked on air and said "Why the sudden interest in my relationships?"

He shrugged "I don't know. I really like Cosplayer. She's nice to be around and I figured if you two date, we could all be closer friends with her."

Freed was the next to but in "He's right Laxus-sama. We like Lucy-sama very much and would like if she spent more time with our group."

I scratched the back of my head, not really knowing how to respond to them. But suddenly I heard the sound of Lucy yelling for someone to stop. I immediately got up and made my way to the door.

"Gotta go. Lucy in trouble."

The next moment I was teleporting to the Mermaid Heel cafe, seapara. I looked around for Lucy but only saw Risley sitting at a table with her arms crossed.

"Laxus you know men are not allowed here unless they are paying customers."

I tried my best to remain calm, they were mourning and we were here to renew our alliance and help rebuild our 'friendships'.

So i calmed down "I heard Lucy yelling for someone to stop. What's going on? Where is she?"

I heard Lucy behind the doors of the cafe "Laxus! Go away! I don't want you to see me like this! It's embarrassing!"

I rolled my eyes "Stop being stupid!

Risley opened the door between Lucy and I, my eyes went straight towards her and almost popped out of my head. Lucy was in a skin tight red bunny suit that showed off all her curves and had a high cut that showed off her toned legs. She had black fishnets on with black thigh highs on top of that and finally red high heels on. I felt my cheeks start to heat up a bit and I choked on air.

Arana popped out behind her with a pair of red bunny ears "Lucy-chan! You're forgetting these!"

"Laxus help! I don't even know how this happened! I was comforting Beth and then Arana jumped me and made me change."

I couldn't even focus on what she was saying, my eyes were looking all over her body and this outfit. I could feel my pants feeling tight and Kagura hit me in the back of the head with her sword sheath.

"Hey you dumbass! Stop staring! Men are pigs!"

I growled at her and rolled my eyes "Why is she even in that?"

Kagura stood next to Lucy and hugged her tightly before answering "Well Lucy mentioned that she would do anything to keep our alliance with your men filled guild. We asked her to come work at the cafe for a few days, business has been slow since we lost Millianna, she was our star. She was so sweet, she made everyone smile, and she was so beautiful. And."

Kagura began to start tearing up and Lucy hugged her tightly and began to comfort her and stroke her hair to calm her down. God damnit. When people fucking cry it makes me feel bad.

After a few minutes Kagura calmed down and I sighed "Fine. Lucy can work here. On one condition. So does Freed. He's got a girly face and hair so he'll pass. And id feel more comfortable if someone else on our team was with her."

Risley smirked mischievously "You mean that pretty boy? OH HE WOULD DO GREAT IN DRAG GET HIM DOWN HERE RIGHT AWAY."

Kagura gave us a small smile "This is the happiest she has looked in awhile."

I smirked at her and gave her a thumbs up, i think this is what gramps meant by Lucy being able to give smiles to everyone around her, she took this mourning guild and brought a little light to them.

After a few hours of forcing Freed to help with the cafe and Risley putting pounds of makeup on him, beth forcing him into a green and white maid outfit, and Arana putting his hair into a high ponytail, the cafe was ready to open.

It was about 10 minutes until opening when I found Lucy hiding in the stockroom from Beth who was trying to give her a last minute costume change. I stared at her bunny suit and licked my lips. Before I knew it I had her pinned up against one if the walls and she was blushing in my arms.

"L-Laxus what are you doing?"

I almost growled my response "I've been trying to hold back for hours now. You don't know what that outfit is doing to me."

I pressed up against her and she blushed even more "L-Laxus?"

I buried my face in her neck and whispered "You're making me lose my mind and can't concentrate. You make me want to get on my knees and beg."

Lucy let out something that I never heard before, a small barely audible moan. I could have died right here and now and been happy. I bit my bottom lip as hard as I could, i was going to lose it. That sound was music to my ears and i wanted to hear it again. But I knew this isn't what she would want, me to lose my control. She wanted this to go slow, have time to finish this mission, then take it slow about us. It took all the physical strength in my body to do it, but I moved back and away from her.

"Lucy you need to walk away right now because i'm losing my self control and really want nothing more than to take you back to the inn and make you mine."

Her entire face turned red and she began to walk away, but before she stopped and said "Laxus maybe one day, you don't have to hold back."

Before I could even respond she was running off to the outdoor seating area of the cafe. I stared at her ass while she ran out and Risley walked out from the freezer carrying some boxes.

She looked at me "Ya know. You have a inn. A private room. Our stockroom with our food we serve customers isn't a place to try and screw around."

I chuckled and said "Sorry. Won't happen again."

After a long day, those damn mermaids finally let Lucy and Freed off for the night. Lucy in her very very sexy outfit attracted customers like wildfire, and even Freed attracted a few men. Bickslow and freed went back to the inn after Freed threatened to blow up the town and all its perverted men if he was catcalled at one more time. Lucy stayed behind to help clean up and I went inside to drop off a stack of dirty dishes from the front. When I came back out there was a group of men standing around Lucy and I could hear the perverted things they were saying to her. I clenched my fist and began to walk towards them ready to fry their asses. But before I even could, one of the men reached to touch her and she completely switched from being cute to deadly. She twisted his wrist and was able to throw his ass over her shoulder and pin him against the ground.

I stood in shock and she growled "Did you wanna try touching me again? Anyone?"

All the men backed away and I felt myself getting a little turned on by the fact I just watched her take down a man twice her size.

The rest of the men ran off and Lucy let go of the man she had pinned "Are you going to be respectful towards women now or do I need to change your mind?"

She twisted his wrist more and he shouted "FINE OKAY PLEASE LET GO."

Lucy obliged and the now ego wounded man ran off after his friends.

I catcalled Lucy and put an arm around her waist "Couple of things. Where did you learn to do that? Why did it turn me on. It was so much more hotter that you did all of that in a bunny costume."

Lucy rolled her eyes "Capricorn wanted me to learn hand to hand combat after the like 10th time i was kidnapped. Wanted me to learn how to take down someone if i couldn't summon spirits. I camped out in the mountains for a week, Capricorn wouldn't let me leave until I could successfully take down him and Loke in hand to hand combat. I got my ass kicked a lot."

I laughed at the thought of Lucy kicking that perverted Lions ass and tossed her over my shoulder.

She squeaked and I said "You're coming with me. Because if one more guy stares at you with the way I have been, ill fry their asses, and we don't want that."

I used my lightning to transport us back to the inn then tossed her on the bed "Seriously get dressed before I pounce on you."

Lucy quickly got up from the bed and ran to the attached bathroom to change. I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes for a few minutes, some peace and quiet felt nice for the first time in a few days. I kept my eyes closed but could hear Lucy shuffling around the room, she picked up something and leaned over me. I smirked and grabbed her wrist then pulled her against my chest, she fell down with a squeak and i felt a soft blanket land on the both of us. She was trying to put a blanket on me?

She huffed "I thought you were asleep. I was trying to be nice."

I hummed "I was just resting my eyes. But if you'd like, we can always sleep together. We are sharing this room."

I peeked one eye open to see her cheeks turning red "W-We're doing what?"

I smirked "Oh come on. You share inns with Flame brain and Ice stripper. And i'm not as bad as them right?"

She turned an even darker shade of red "T-The difference is I don't like them that way."

I raised an eyebrow "Oh and what way is that Blondie?"

I felt her hands fist up in my t-shirt and she looked me in the eyes "Like this you idiot."

She pressed her lips against mine harshly and I could taste the strawberry lip gloss she was wearing and could feel her heart beating fastly against my chest. The kiss had only began when she pulled away and sat up right on my waist.

She pouted "Happy? Is that what you wanted? Was teasing me really worth that?"

I licked my bottom lip and gave her a gentle smile that i'm sure shocked us both because neither of us knew I could be gentle.

"Blondie. Anything and everything is worth being able to be with you and getting the privilege to kiss the girl I've liked for years now."

Her whole face lit up and she gave me the sweetest smile in the world that made my heart speed up and my own cheeks turn a bit pink.

The moment would have stayed sweet like this but Bickslow came barging into the room from the connected door complaining he was hungry and we should go to the tavern down the street for food and drinks. Lucy quickly hopped off of me and agreed with Bickslow about food.

I groaned and got up from the bed, following behind Bickslow who dragged Lucy, while Freed stood next to me proudly and walked side by side.

We arrived at the tavern and were obviously stared at being a group of men walking in with a petite blonde girl, who previously was wearing a bunny outfit and serving them food just a few hours prior. I looked at the red headed hostess and kindly asked her if we could sit away from everyone else. She obliged and sat us in the far back in a large half circle booth. Lucy sat between Bickslow and I who immediately challenged me to a drinking competition.

"You didn't drink the other day Laxus! You're drinking tonight! Last I checked you were still beating me."

I smirked "Do I need to remind you the score stand 12-0."

Bickslow ordered a round of beer for just he and I to share before everyone else ordered food and their own drinks. After a few hours Bickslow and I were many many drinks in while Lucy chatted with Freed and kept her alcohol intake to a small amount.

After the night of drinking and filling our bellies, Freed was forced to carry a passed out Bickslow back to the inn and Lucy stayed behind with me.

I tried to stand but swayed to the side and my head felt dizzy.

"Woah okay maybe we went too far."

Lucy stood up and I leaned against her.

"Lucy. Hold my hand and walk with me."

She sighed and took my hand, she walked me to the front door and I immediately almost toppled her down to the cement.

I hiccupped "Sorry Lucy!"

She sighed and took out a gold key "Open gate of the Scales! Libra!"

One of the spirits Lucy inherited from Yukino appeared in front of us. She bowed in respect to Lucy and instead of immediately ordering her what to do, Lucy hugged the tan skinned spirit.

"I'm sorry. I know I said I would give you all time to mourn before calling you but i need help."

Libra nodded and Lucy began her order "Could you please change his gravity and make him light? He's too drunk to even walk straight and too heavy for me to carry."

Libra nodded and the golden bowl on her right hand adjusted slightly and before I knew it, Lucy had picked me up and threw me over her shoulder, just like I had done to her earlier in the day.

She smirked "Come on Blondie. We're going to the inn because if you trip on me one more time. I'll kick your ass."

Lucy began to walk side by side with her spirit and began to chat about things such as the spirit world, how sorry she was, and how she would try her best to honor Yukino.

Before I knew it we were back in the inn room and Lucy tossed me on the bed, she thanked Libra and sent her on her way home.

She smirked when we were alone "Oh how the tables have turned Laxus. What were you saying about how I shouldnt have gotten so drunk the other night?"

I scrunched up my face and stuck my tongue out at her before stripping off my shirt, pants, and then sliding under the blankets.

"Don't tell anyone you carried me over your shoulder. Please."

Lucy smirked "And what do I get out of this?"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bed with me "You get to spend the night curled up in my arms and I don't puke in the morning and have you take care of me."

She sighed in content and curled up next to me "Fine. You have yourself a deal as long as you keep your hands and touching me PG13."

I smirked "Pg-13 means touching your ass."

She rolled her eyes "Don't even think about it."

Another chapter update! Kinda wanted to do a fun chapter with lots of funny and cute moments between the two of them! Also Freed cross dressing was totally based off a fanfiction i read but come on. Freed is a total girly boy and its adorable.

Anyway please review, favorite, follow if you'd like! I'll see y'all in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows and favorites! I really appreciate all of it!

Once again I do **not** own fairy tail or any if it characters!

—

*Laxus POV*

We spent the next few days as promised with Lucy and Freed working almost every moment at those stupid Mermaids Cafe. Bickslow and I got banned two days in so while they worked, we trained in the nearby forest together and drank ourselves silly with our competitions. It was finally the day to leave and I couldn't be more happy, spending everyday bored out of my mind and having to think about all the men staring at Lucy in those outfits were driving me insane. We'd be leaving for Lamia Scale at six am, it was going to be our shortest train ride yet and I was more than excited about it. It doesn't take long to get to Lamia Scale and they were usually the laid back guild. The war didn't affect anyone too badly in that guild. Multiple members got revenge on the monster that Zeref created and killed their families with. The only one with sour feelings with Jura, he was feeling defeated and feeling powerless after having himself and the 9 other wizard saints almost killed by their own, God Serena. I know how they felt, after I almost couldn't save the thunder god tribe from the Ether nano gas that I inhaled, and they were still injured. I felt like absolute shit, if I couldn't protect them, I thought how about how weak I truly was.

But that wasn't the point, the point was to 'make amends' and get back home as soon as possible. And that's where we were at right now, sitting at a cafe by the train station discussing meaningless small talk, waiting until our train departed, downing coffees to stay awake and eating muffins.

Lucy placed her forehead down on the table and groaned "I hate mornings more than anything. Why couldn't we take a later train?"

I chuckled and stroked the back of her head "Because we're trying to get home as soon as possible. Last I checked in on them, Nastu and Grey keep hindering the building process by everyday fighting. They kind of need a certain blonde who knows how to break them up and make them knock it off."

She raised an eyebrow and looked up "I don't know how to break them up!"

I smirked "Everything's not about you blondie. I meant me because I can fry them into comas until we finish rebuilding."

She rolled her eyes "Violence isn't the answer!"

I sipped my coffee and teased her "Said the girl who took down a grown man twice her size."

She squinted her eyes at me and have me a menacing look "Don't make me take you down."

She reached down and showed me her Libra key to tease me about the other day when she was able to carry me.

I held my hands up in defeat "Already Blondie. You win."

She smiled as best as she could being tired and cranky then let out a big yawn "Don't we need to head over and catch our train?"

Everyone let out tired sounds of agreement and we headed over to the train platform. I knew this was going to be miserable, everyone was tired and cranky, and I was going to get sick.

As soon as Lucy hit the comfy leather seats, she immediately was leaning against me asleep. Damn I didn't realize she was that tired. The train began to move and I immediately felt like I was going to puke. Freed handed me the trash can sitting in the compartment with us and I immediately stuck my head in it to throw up the muffins and coffee I had just ingested.

After a few more minutes of puking I sat back in a dizzy and nauseous state, keeping the trash can nearby incase I puked again.

Bickslow was the first to speak "Hey Boss? Do you think Cosplayer could have a spot on the thunder god tribe?"

I looked at him and shrugged "I don't think she'd leave Team Natsu. Those her friends."

Freed surprisingly spoke up on the subject "We're Lucy's friends too! I want her on the team."

I leaned forward a bit, needing a minute to compose myself before speaking "She's loyal to her team. But just because she isn't on our team doesn't mean you both cant continue to be her friend. I'm sure she'd love it if you all stayed friends with her."

Bickslow widened his eyes a bit "You say us, but what about you boss? Are you going to be her friend?"

I looked over to her sleeping face, she looked so peaceful with her pink lips slightly open, her face completely relaxed and blonde strands framing her face.

I gave a small weak smile "I'm not fighting to be her friend. I'm fighting for a lot more."

And with that I puked into the trash can again. The rest of the train ride was silent except for Bickslow snoring halfway through. I gently picked up a sleeping Lucy and adjusted her in my arms so she could continue to nap. We walked from the train station to outside the guild hall and halfway through the walk Lucy woke up in my arms.

She blinked a few time "Wha? Laxus? Why didn't you wake me when we got here? I could have walked!"

She began to squirm in my arms and I set her down gently and said "I just thought since you were cranky you were tired you could sleep a little longer."

She blushed "Oh uh okay. Thanks Laxus."

I gave her a charming smile and she smiled back at me before letting her messy ponytail down and running her fingers through her hair as we continued walking. Eventually we reached the town that Lamia Scale was located in as well as the large statues of a snake woman that sat outside their guild hall. Before we could even open the door it was burst open by Sherry who immediately grabbed Lucy and began questioning her about that snobby Blue Pegasus kid Ren.

Lucy answered her questions and even handed her a note that I had no idea she even had on her before Sherry squealed and ran away like a child with candy. The next person to confront us was Chelia who came running over to Lucy, tripping a few times on her way but finally made it and snuggled herself into Lucy. I started to pout, it's not fair Chelia can cling to Lucy and her boobs and I can't.

Chelia began to ask her a million questions such as how was Wendy, the guild, if she needed to be healed, asked if they needed her at fairy tail to help wounded, etc.

I chuckled and smirked "Hm is it because you want to help the wounded? Or be able to spend some quality time our Blue haired dragon slayer?"

Chelia blushed and stuttered "I-Its not like that! I miss my best friend but also want to help!"

Lucy smacked my shoulder than continued to cuddle the small pink haired girl "Laxus! Stop teasing the girl! She just misses her friend!"

I ruffled the kids hair and bent down to her eye level "Hey kid. I'm sorry for teasing you. How about I call the guild later and see if Wendy has time to talk?"

Chelia instantly lit up and began jumping up and down in excitement, forgetting Lucy and her cuddles, and instead running off to tell everyone about how she would be able to talk to her friend again.

After hellos and a few people caught up with each other, we immediately sat down with the old bat of a guild master the had. She immediately went to fawning over Bickslow and I for being strong and handsome men, but quickly got straight into business when we mentioned why we were here. The old bat seemed to have a look of sadness in her eyes as she spoke.

"As you know. Jura, he hasn't been the same since he and the wizard saints were almost killed. He feels weak. He felt like as a wizard saint he should have been able to protect people, to stay in the fight longer, and no matter what we say, he doesn't seem to be snapping out of the state he's in. I was wondering. Lucy-san. Could you talk to him? Makarov mentions at every guild master meeting how powerful your ability to bring out the light in people. Maybe you could help rekindle Jura and his passion? He's next in like to be guild master after I retire. And we cant have him in this funk he's in when he takes over."

I sighed "So you want us to cheer up that big old baby?"

Lucy smacked my shoulder "I'd love to help out Jura-san. Where is he?"

The old bat looked a bit tired "He's still in the infirmary. He hasn't left that bed since he returned from Magnolia and the battle."

Lucy held the old woman's hand and gave her one of those dazzling smiles "Don't worry Ooba-san. We'll help Jura-san."

Ooba then led us to the infirmary and walked Lucy in, we heard the sounds of muffled voices and Ooba walked out.

I went to enter the room but the old bat stopped me "Leave it please."

I sighed but trusted Lucy to do what she had to.

The rest of us went down to the main hall to drink booze and talk with the few members of the guild we were friends with. Chelia and Lyon were the first ones to sit down, Lyon drinking a beer and Chelia drinking a smoothie.

Chelia was asking a million questions about the little baby dragon slayer such as if she was injured, getting enough sleep, etc.

I finally had enough of the questions and said "Look kid. If you miss her so much why don't you visit? I'm sure Wendy would be more than happy to see you."

Lyon butt into the conversation "If Chelia goes to Fairy tail I will too! I want to check on Juvia-hime!"

I rolled my eyes and said "I thought you gave up on her? You know she's totally obsessed with Grey right?"

Lyon rolled his eyes and finished his beer "And he doesnt love her like I do! You don't know how I feel!"

I looked towards the infirmary door for a few minutes then looked back down to my beer and took a sip "You don't know shit about me kid."

Before he could even retort a frowning Lucy came marching out of the infirmary. She sat down next to me at the table and took my beer from me. She had the cutest pout on her face as she sipped my beer and gave a menacing glare at the infirmary door.

I put an arm around her "Whats wrong?"

She pursed her lips "That stubborn old man! Wouldn't even let me get a word in! All he did was use his damn earth magic to build a wall and block me out! Then to make it worse he tried to hit me with earth magic when I tried to reach out and touch him!"

I stood up immediately "He did what?"

Lucy chugged my beer and sighed "Calm down Laxus. I dodged before he could actually hit me."

I didn't even register what she said before I teleported to the infirmary and tackled Jura out the nearby window and onto the grass outside of the guild. I punched him with lightning surrounding my fist and growled at him.

"We're here to help you. Lucy was there to help you stop being a whiny little asshole. So what you got your ass beat by an enemy who is literally referred to as a god! I got my ass beat by fucking Natsu of all people. I think if I can have a come back after that bullshit and redeem myself as a powerful and strong wizard. You can deal with being beat by a powerful demon that took the wizard saints to weaken him, then six other wizards to kill, if you hadn't weakened him, we all would be dead."

I punched him multiple times in the face and heard the sounds of Lucy yelling at me to calm down and Lamia scale telling Jura not to take this beating and to fight back.

I grabbed his collar and brought his head up to meet mine "You hear that? That's your guild worried about you. That's them screaming for you to stop being a pussy and to hit me back. I'll even let you have a free hit."

I dropped and waited for Jura to even attempt to him me, but it never came. I stood up and dusted myself off, I turned and started to walk away but my dragon senses kicked in and I moved to the side and caught a fist. I smirked and turned to look at Jura who had an angry look on his face.

I flipped him over my shoulder and he landed on the ground with a loud thud "Oh so now you want to spar?"

Jura had a look of determination on his face "I'm going to make you regret calling me a pussy."

I growled "Bring it on you old Geezer."

I suddenly felt the ground shaking and I quickly dodged out of the way of the earth opening into a giant pit.

I teased Jura "Come on old man. You have to be faster than that. What are you 70?"

Jura growled and went straight into offense and came striking at me "I'M NOT OLD YOU BRAT. I'M ONLY 34."

I chuckled "What's that? I heard you say you were 80, not 70?"

Jura got even angrier and began to put more force and effort into his attacks. This was going to be fun, an actual fight on this mission and not some bullshit like washing a boat or having our team work as waitresses.

I cracked my knuckles "Come on Jura give me all you got."

That was probably a mistake because I was about to get hit with one of his full power earth attacks. I bit my lip and prepared myself for the hit, it was a lot more painful that I expected. I laid on the ground and closed my eyes, I should let him win, might help his self esteem. Plus a pretty blonde might come over and check on me in three….two…..one.

"Laxus!"

I heard the sounds of boots shuffling over to me and I peeked an eye open. Lucy was leaning over me and had a hand on my forehead.

She bent down and whispered "It was nice of you to let Jura win. But stupidly dangerous to tell a wizard saint to go all out!"

She flicked my forehead and I pouted "Why would you flick me? Im hurt and need nurse Lucy to take care of me!"

She flicked my forehead again "We are not playing some roleplay fantasy where im a nurse!"

I wiggled my eyebrows "But we can play other fantasties?"

She flicked me again then got up and started walking back to the group of concerned lamia scale members. Jura was the next to walk up to me, he held out a hand and I took it, letting him help me up.

He smiled "Thank you Laxus."

I rolled my eyes "Yeah. Just don't go telling anyone I can be nice."

Jura snickered and said in a low tone "Pretty sure someone else knows how nice you can be."

I followed his gaze to Lucy who was asking Chelia to heal Jura and I's wounds.

Jura laughed and Chelia came running over to is and instantly began healing our few bruises and cuts from the short fight we had. Lucy walked over afterwards and started to scan up and down my body.

I smirked "Are you checking me out blondie?"

She blushed and shook her head "No! I'm just making sure you're okay! You're the idiot that went and fought and got hurt!"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders "Just means you care about me blondie. Does that make you my girlfriend?"

She sighed "Laxus. We talked about this. We can discuss titles and feelings for each other after the mission is over."

I pouted "That's so unfair."

She gave me quick peck on the cheek so no one saw and said "Stop pouting. We only have one stop left for the mission. But you have to be nice. You know what guild it is."

I rolled my eyes "I'll be nice as long as one of that bratty 'generation 2 is better than the original' fuck keeps his hands off of you."

"Laxus he doesn't think that way anymore! He wants our guilds to be friends and everyone to get along."

"You really are naive. He doesn't want friendship with you, he wants to get in your pants."

She blushed and said "There's no way! He just wants to be friends!"

Bickslow joined in on the conversation "Nah blondie. He really wants to see what's underneath that short skirt and tube top like the rest of us."

Lucy turned pink and covered her chest with her arms "Bickslow you pervert!"

I shocked bickslow and said "Watch how you talk to Lucy."

Bickslow mumbled an apology and stomped away with a pout. I smiled and turned to speak to Lucy but she was dragged away with Chelia and a communication lacrima, already dialing the guild to speak with Wendy.

Ooba walked up to me and said "You know you are turning into a fine young man. You remind me a lot of your grandfather."

I raised an eyebrow "I'm losing my hair and growing a beard?"

She smacked me on the head "No you idiot! You're just as stubborn and violent as him. Multiple occasions he started fights for no reason but would always help someone out of it. He was also a annoying pain in my neck, just like you."

I laughed "If you'd like I could stay even longer, get on your nerves even more, maybe even call gramps and have us both annoy you."

She used her magic to pick me up in the air "Laxus. I will start the next war if you stay any longer and annoy me anymore than you have to."

I laughed and she put down, Freed walked up to me with a pouty look on his face and began to frantically ask me if I was okay and that it was inexcusable for someone to be able to hurt me.

I patted his head and sighed "I'm fine Freed. It's just a few scratched and Chelia already healed me up so I'm fine!"

He blushed and began to stutter "Y-Yes sir!"

I stopped patting his head and went to join Lucy and Chelia who were currently chatting Wendy's ear off over the Lacrima.

Wendy spotted me "Laxus! When are you coming home?"

Lucy pouted "You didn't ask me when I was coming home! I'm on your team and you like him more."

I grabbed Lucy from behind and rested my chin on her head "Don't worry Blondie. I like you more than everyone. Wendy here is like a little sister. She's gotta have one responsible dragon slayer teaching her."

Wendy blushed "Laxus likes Lucy?"

I put my finger over my lips and shushed her "Gotta keep it a secret Wendy. Don't want to be on our mission and suddenly having Heaven's Wheel come out of nowhere and I end up six feet under."

She nodded and made a shushing motion before saying her goodbyes and hanging up. Before Chelia could even say anything I shushed her as well.

"You keep your mouth shut too. Your cousins boyfriend is in a guild that tattles constantly to Erza."

Chelia pouted and marched away, while my team gathered back up and got ready to board the train yet again.

I was pouting "Do we have to do two train rides in one day? We could just walk!"

Bickslow laughed "Sorry man but that's a three day walk when the train ride is two hours. We're taking the easy way out."

We booked it on the next train headed to Sky tower towards SaberTooth. We split up on the train ride, Lucy stayed with my sick self in the compartment, Bickslow and Freed made their way to the dining cart for lunch.

When the guys were gone and the train started to move, Lucy placed my head on her lap and began to massage my scalp in a calming matter, as I stared at her face I could tell she was deep in thought.

I poked her cheek and she looked down at me "What is it?"

"What's on your mind Blondie? And don't say it's nothing, i can tell you're thinking about something."

She chewed her lip contemplating whether to answer me or not but she finally sighed and looked down at me.

"Why me Laxus? I mean we never ever truly ever bonded. Occasionally you would bump into me at the bar when I'd have my daily conversations with Mira about gossip and missions and boys. We'd say Hello and that was it. Even during the war your post was as far away from mine as possible, and we never saw each other. So we never even saw each other or were there for eachother."

I sighed "You're really going to make me talk about my feelings aren't you."

She gave me a pleasing look "Please Laxus."

I ran my fingertips over her jawline and chewed my lip, just gotta tell her Laxus.

"You know when I was expelled for awhile? I couldn't set foot in the guild hall or even Magnolia. But while I was traveling and temporarily joined Blue pegasus for awhile, those guys. They talked about you a lot. Talked about the good you were doing for the guild. How you basically sacrificed your childhood friend Aquarius to save everyone. You sacrificed everything to save your family. And I admired that, a lot. I think that's the first time I took notice to you, well besides the first time when all I noticed was your body."

She blushed and I continued on "Tenrou was also a thing that happened and even though I was exiled I sensed something in my gut that you all were in danger. And I had to try to save you all. And again, you risked yourself for your friends. You helped Cana. You were one of the ones who helped activate Fairy Sphere that saved us, it wasn't just the first master, it was the bonds of everyone, including you. During those seven years my mind wandered to everything that happened, to the guild and how worried I was, to gramps, and occasionally my mind would go to you. A lot actually. After we awoke and I was welcomed back into the guild, you weren't one of the ones that gave me the cold shoulder. Do you remember what you told me one night when I was left out of the guild party because members were uncomfortable with me? You told me that it might take awhile for people to forgive me, but you believed in me, told me you knew one day that everyone would see me the way you saw me, a comrade, a friend, and a part of this guild they could trust."

Lucy had tears in her eyes and I snickered "Save the tears Blondie. We aren't even to the good part."

She blinked back her tears and I continued "After that things got busy, the grand magic games, the war with zeref, alvarez, all of it kept me from talking to you. Then during the war I saw all you did for the guild, cheering everyone on, giving hope, being the light everyone needed. No one could ever thank you enough for that, but it wasn't that that made me realize that I liked you. It was when Gramps died and then suddenly came back to live, it scared the hell out of me. But you didn't celebrate and leave me in the background like everyone else. You followed me to the woods and found me in my weakest state. You did something no one in my life ever let me do, you let me be weak and held me while I cried. Something that no one has ever seen. When I was younger I was known as Makarov's grandson, i was an ancestor of a great wizard like Yuri, i had a dragon lacrima, even if it was forced on me, i was supposed to be powerful. I wasn't allowed to be weak or cry. But you let me. For the first time in twenty three years someone held me and let me do something. You didn't see me as Makarov's grandson. You saw me the way the Thunder god tribe did. As my own person, but unlike them I didn't feel a family bond to you, I felt something different. I felt like if there was anyone I wanted to be around, to show my weak underbelly to, to show affection to. I wanted it to be you. And that's why it's you Lucy. It's why I want you, it's why I haven't been able to leave your side, it's why I want more than friendship, it's why I want to be yours and you be mine."

I felt liquid on my chest and noticed Lucy had tears in her eyes that were falling onto me. I reached my hand up and wiped a few of them away.

"Hey hey why are you crying. You know i don't know how to deal with this kind of stuff."

She smiled but the tears continued to flow "I'm not crying because im sad, im happy Laxus. I'm happy you told all of this to me."

Before I could even respond she leaned down and kissed me gently. Even though I was nauseous and now uncomfortable after telling her about all of this, i was still a happy and wouldn't change a thing about this moment.

She broke the kiss and looked at me with loving eyes "Ask me again Laxus."

I sighed "Right now? Lucy i'm about to puke on your lap and feel like i'm dying. Do you really want this to be the moment?"

She poked my cheek "Just do it you asshole."

I nodded and tried my best to lean up "Lucy Heartfilia, will you be my-"

Before I could even finish my sentence I threw up on the compartment floor and Lucy immediately jumped up onto the seat and turned her head in disgust.

"Ew Laxus! You killed the moment!"

—

Annnd we left off with a cliffhanger.

Alright this was definitely a very loving chapter. I was feeling super inspired for a lovey dovey moment after Valentine's day with my boyfriend! Anyway the mission is at its final stop, sabertooth, which means our couple will be heading back to Magnolia soon. How will that add into the young couple's relationship?


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for the new follows and reviews! I truly appreciate it all!

Once again I do **not** own fairy tail or any of its characters.

—-

*lucy point of view*

The moment Laxus and I were having on the train was completely ruined, that seemed to happen a lot for us. The first time we kissed in the woods and Asuka woke up, Freed and Bickslow walking into the hot spring when we were making out. And now he was going to ask me and I was going to say yes, and he almost puked on my shoes. Laxus looked miserable and went to apologize but got sick again on the floor.

I gave him a smile and pat his head "Don't worry about it. We can continue this later. This was a bad idea to try and be romantic when you get sick easily on transportation. Wait here, i'll grab someone to help."

I got up and flagged down a train attendant and explained to her what happened with Laxus getting sick. She made a disgusted face but grabbed a few cleaning supplies. I slipped her a few jewels and apologized at least 100 times before she handed Laxus a trash can and began to clean up the mess on the floor.

After the train attendant left with the mess, Laxus laid down on my lap again and I ran my fingers through his hair "You know, we're even now Laxus. You took care of me when I puked, now i'm doing the same."

He just groaned and continued to pout in my lap. I giggled and poked his cheek "Laxus. Stop pouting. I know we were having a moment and all but I'm not that grossed out . Trust me, Natsu has puked on me before. So has gajeel. And one time even Wendy when we were on a boat in Hargeon."

He looked up at me "But I puked on you. And it's different. It wasn't randomly. It was during a moment where I wanted to kiss you and call you mine. And instead I puked on you and ruined it."

I couldn't help but laugh "Laxus I would kiss you right now but it's kinda gross because you just puked so."

I leaned down and kissed his forehead "Will it make you feel better if I call you my boyfriend? I'm pretty sure you could keep trying to ask but something would get in the way."

He smirked "Go ahead."

I rolled my eyes and felt my face heat up "Fine. Laxus you're my boyfriend."

He leaned up to kiss me on my lips and I put my hand in the way and shoved his head back down "Not a chance loverboy. Maybe after we get off this train and you brush your teeth."

He pouted and said "What? You don't like me enough to kiss me with puke breath?"

I scrunched up my nose "I don't like anyone enough for that."

The train halted to a stop and the announcement of arrival sounded throughout the train. We both stood up and before Laxus could open the door, I stood in the way with a serious look on my face.

Laxus raised an eyebrow "Whats that face for?"

I placed a hand on his cheek "We need to keep this relationship on the down low while on this mission. And by that I mean no trying to show me off like a prize to Sting. Or anyone else. When we get back home, we can start telling everyone and show off all you want. But we need to keep it professional on missions."

Laxus wrapped an arm around my waist "Slight tweaking to the deal. When we're alone we can act like a couple. And I can show off to that little brat once!"

I rolled my eyes "Laxus. How about I mention to Sting I have a boyfriend and it's none of his business. And you're allowed to be all touchy and boyfriendish when we're alone."

He sighed in defeat "Fine you win. So just kiss me and we'll seal the deal."

I place a hand over his mouth then kissed his forehead "Still not happening puke breath."

We soon made our departure off the train and expected a short and peaceful walk to the sabertooth guild hall but a group was waiting for us outside. Orga, Rouge, Frosch, Lector, and Sorano. Who was currently glaring daggers at me. I heard she received a pardon from Hisui and was allowed to join Sabertooth. She was the one who held Yukino when she….. When she died. Rouge roughly grabbed Sorano's shoulder and scolded her for being rude.

I looked at Sorano and walked forward "I'm so sorry for your loss. I really am. I loved Yukino so much. We all did. Your little sister was the most amazing person in the world."

Sorano scoffed and walked away without everyone else. Rouge gave me a small shy smile "I'm sorry for her Lucy. She's just upset after reuniting with Yukino and then losing her."

I reached and gave his shoulder a squeeze and whispered "Don't act like you're not hurt too Rogue. Remember Yukino and I told each other everything. I know about your feelings for eachother."

He gave me a pained look and I gave him a quick comforting hug before Laxus began growling in jealousy.

The next thing that happened was having a frog dressed little exceed attempt to climb me like I was a tree. Frosch reached my face and covered it in kisses.

"Lu-chan! Frosch missed you!"

Lector stood up firmly with his hands on his hips "Frosch! Get off of her! Master will be jealous that you're touching her!"

I cuddled the little clueless exceed, don't get me wrong Happy and Charle are my favorite because Fairytail pride, but Frosch and his cute little frog outfit had a special place as the cutest. Also because he didn't go around yelling that I was in love, harrassing me, and breaking into my home.

Laxus plucked the little exceed off and held him up by his onesie. I pouted "Laxus why did you take him away! He's so cute!"

Laxus rolled his eyes "He's just a green cat. We have a blue, white and black one at home."

I giggled "Is someone just jealous he doesn't have a cat companion."

Laxus gave me a sultry smile at me and I immediately shot him a glare that said 'don't you dare.' I knew he was going to say something perverted and we had a deal, he could be all boyfriend and touchy in private during the mission. But in front of others, it was off limits.

Rouge finally spoke up "We should probably head back to the guild. We know why you all are here, Makarov informed Sting and I before we left Magnolia. Sting has been contemplating what he wants done in exchange for our alliance."

I rolled my eyes "Please tell me you reminded him that sexual favors aren't going to happen and I have 11 Zodiac spirits who will actually kill him."

Laxus coughed and I rolled my eyes "Okay 11 zodiac spirits and a dragon."

Rogue let out a laugh "I think Sting would enjoy being beaten up by Natsu again."

Laxus snickered "Yeah. Flamebrain is the dragon slayer he has to worry about."

I smacked Laxus' shoulder and walked faster so I was walking side by side with Rogue. We discussed a variety of topics such as books, yukino, how her spirits were doing, how Gajeel was doing, etc.

We finally reached the Sabertooth guild hall and Sting immediately came walking out to greet us, he immediately picked me up in a hug and twirled me around.

"Luce it's good to see you again and have you at my guildhall for once."

I smiled at him and felt a pair of stormy grey eyes glaring at us, I smiled at Sting and said "Hey sting, do you think you could let me down?"

He nodded and did so but kept a arm slung around my shoulders. Laxus was basically growling at this point and trying to kill Sting with just a look.

I smiled and moved away from Sting a bit "Sting, Rogue told me you've been thinking about the favor you want in return for our guild alliances. What did you end up coming up with?"

He gave me a flirtatious smile and said "Well i was going to ask for you, but Makarov told me stealing his guild member would result in war so I had to mark that off."

I rolled my eyes but decided to play nice "That sounds like our Master. But this is serious Sting."

He gave my shoulder a rub "So i decided for you'll all do whatever anyone in Sabertooth asks of you, everyone gets one request. No protests. No fighting. A few rules to this though, are no sexual favors, you can thank your master for running my fun. No killing. And no torture. That means you Sorano."

Sorano let out a annoyed tsk and stomped away. I was a bit worried about this request. Sorano wasn't exactly on the best terms with me after her sister left me her keys. Not like she could use them, she was banned by Old Mustache man from ever using keys after how she treated Aries and all the rest of her spirits.

Before we could even answer about whether or not we agreed. Sting picked me up and threw me over his shoulder "I'm calling dibs on Luce first."

Laxus growled and went to interrupt but was tackled by Orga who started yelling that he had Laxus and he request was a fight. I squirmed in Sting's hold and attempted to get him to put me down but he was already walking off into the guildhall and into the guildmaster office. He plopped me down on the couch and sat down next to me and had an arm around my shoulders.

I sighed "Remember sting, no sexual favors."

He laughed "Is just having an arm around you really a sexual favor?"

I raised an eyebrow "Sting. You do know I have a boyfriend, right?"

He immediately stood up and looked at me with his arms crossed "Natsu finally asked you out?"

I laughed and said "No! Natsu and I are just friends. And i haven't seen him in over a week now since this mission started."

Sting looked at me with a confused look and I watched as he thought about what this meant.

I sighed and held up my hand "3….2….1.."

Stings face went into one of shock and he yelled "LAXUS? THAT OLD DRAGON SLAYER."

I laughed "Relax. And he's not that old. Hes 23."

Sting scoffed "He's technically 30."

I retorted "And im technically 24, five years your senior. So who are you calling old?"

Technically we all still looked young, but we all missed seven years of our lives.

Sting immediately looked to the side embarrassed and said "I like older woman. What can I say?"

I rolled my eyes "And I like older men, so what can I say?"

Sting looked at me with a serious look on my face "Hey Luce I have my request."

I gave him a questioning look "Remember nothing sexual."

He shook his head "Tell me the truth. Did I ever have a chance with you? I know how i treated you at the Magic Games. But if you forgave Laxus after what he did and like him, what about me?"

He gave me a sad smile and I reached out and gave his hand a squeeze "I don't know Sting. Don't get me wrong, it isn't about how you treated me. You're more than forgiven about that, i think of us as great friends. It's just. I don't think i could feel that way about you."

Sting bit his lip and said "Okay. That's my favor. You can go."

I stood up and went to walk away but turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek "You'll find someone that feels the same way about you Sting. I'm just not that person."

I ruffled his hair and walked out the room. The next person I was confronted by was Rogue. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me off into the guilds library.

I whined "Why does everyone keep grabbing me. Just simply saying hey lucy could you come with me, would suffice."

Rogue bowed his head "I'm sorry Lucy! I just. The favor I have, i don't want sting to know, he thinks i'm okay."

I gave him a concerned look and asked "What's your favor?"

He looked down "You have a spirit that can turn into someone right?"

I realized what he wanted, I gave him a sad smile and summoned Gemini before whispering "Yukino. And please, just try to act like her, and don't be playful guys. This is serious."

They nodded and transformed into Yukino. Rogue looked up with tears in his eyes. I smiled "I'll come back in a few moments."

I left the room and noticed the other members of my team being put to work by sabertooth. Freed was currently having tea with Rufus while they discussed everything from poetry, to literature, to their gentlemanly mannerisms. Bickslow on the other hand was the first to be taken by Sorano. She was rude to him, forcing him to be used as a footstool, making him grab her beverages and feed her. It's like she was before she was pardoned, cruel and sadistic. But this time it was because she was mourning, i may have lost a friend, but she lost her only remaining bloodline family. And I knew that pain more than anyone.

Dobengal was the next one to confront me, he never really ever talked to me. But that was to be expected, he was a member that took his "ninja" look and mannerisms seriously.

The corner of his eyes crinkled slightly showing me he was smiling through that mask "Lucy! I have my request!"

I smiled kindly at him "Shoot."

"I'd like to train with your spirit Loke!"

I raised an eyebrow "Loke? Why him?"

"He uses light magic right? I was hoping to strengthen my rainbow blast by pinning it against his light attacks."

I took out his key "Let me see if he's okay with it."

Loke appeared with a pout on his face "Lucy! You got a boyfriend! I thought we had a thing."

I poked his forehead and sighed "Loke we had nothing. You're my friend."

He whined and I sighed "Can I have a favor? Dobengal would like to train his magic against yours. I'm sure you could take your frustration out by sparring."

He grabbed Dobengal by the collar and started dragging him out back to an area where they could practice and spar without hurting anyone or anything.

I sighed and noticed Laxus dragging in a unconscious Orga by the collar into the guildhall. Laxus shrugged then dropped him "What. He wanted to spar and go all out."

I rolled my eyes, men. Always wanting to fight. I heard a door open and Rogue walk out with bloodshot eyes, but a sad smile on his face "Thank you Lucy."

I gave him a smile and then thanked Gemini who was standing behind him. They nodded before vanishing off into the spirit world. Suddenly I was confronted by Sorano who looked angry that she just saw my spirits taking the form of her now deceased sister. She grabbed my wrist roughly and started dragging me away from everybody else in her guild. She led me into the guild library and immediately shoved me into a bookshelf, I winced in pain and watched her glare at me with hate in her eyes.

She growled "It was always you! She always talked about you! Her sister Lucy was so great. She looked up to you as a wizard and a person! What about me! I'm the one that protected her from our parents!"

I reached out a hand to touch her but she slapped it away and instead put a hand around my throat. She had tears streaming down her face and nothing but rage in her eyes. She squeezed tighter and tighter while she continued on.

"I protected her when Zeref attacked! I'M THE ONE WHO SHIELDED HER FROM HIS FOLLOWERS SLAUGHTERING OUR PARENTS. IM THE ONE THEY TOOK BECAUSE I TOLD HER TO PLAY DEAD UNTIL THEY LEFT. SO WHY DID SHE ALWAYS TALK ABOUT YOU. WHY DID SHE LOVE YOU MORE THAN ME."

I felt tears in my own eyes and her grip was getting stronger. I bit my lip and was able to use what little strength i had to knee her in the stomach, having her release my throat so I could breathe.

I then decided keeping her pinned would be the best idea for the moment so I pinned her against the floor.

She glared daggers at me "YOU DAMN BITCH LET ME GO."

I shook my head "No. you need to listen to me. Yukino loved you. She loved you so much. Do you even know how she talked about you? Even when we told her how you participated with Zeref and his followers and tried to kill me. She shook her head and said that wasn't her big sister. That you were kind and warm hearted."

Sorano shook her head "No she didn't! She didnt love me like she loved you!"

I smacked her across the face and stared down at her "Yukino loved you. More than anything. She stood up for you when the magic council wanted to imprison you. She's the one who sent Hisui a letter before the war, begging for you to be pardoned. You were her blood family. I'm sorry if she talked about me to you, i'm sorry she gave me her keys. I'm sorry that you're mourning. And i'm sorry if you felt like Yukino didn't love you. But she loved you more than anything. And if you truly loved her. You'd know that. You'd know reuniting with you, even if it was a short period of time, was the best moments of her life."

Sorano glared at me then looked away "Get off of me. My request is done. Just leave."

I wanted to say more but i could tell she wanted to be left alone. So I stood up and walked away, leaving her alone. I walked to the guildhall and found Laxus drinking a beer with Rogue. Laxus immediately turned his eyes to me and his eyes fell to my neck, which currently was bruising into the shape of hands. I walked over to him and he continued to glare and I sat down across from him.

He went to stand up and ready to kill everyone but i placed a hand on his and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm fine Laxus. I hit her first so she held me down. Don't worry."

He growled but calmed down when I gave his hand another squeeze "Its just bruises. They'll heal. I can even have Wendy heal them when we get home."

He reached his hand across the table and ran his fingertips over the bruises. I sighed but moved away "Laxus not in front of everyone. We can talk more later at the inn."

He wanted to say something but he knew I wanted to keep this relationship behind closed doors while we were on this mission. Instead Sting sat down next to me and moved my hair out of the way.

"Who?"

I moved his hand away and smiled at him "You calm down too! I hit her first. So she restrained me. I'll be okay."

Sting didn't believe me but I sighed "Don't. She's mourning. And like I said. I hit her first. She insulted me."

Sting dropped it and Bickslow came over to make the mood lively instead if two dragon slayers being pissed off and ready to fight. He had beers in his hands and handed one to the three of us. I quickly took a sip and sighed, this was relaxing after a tense day.

We still all had a few more people who needed to request something of us, but for the time being even if it was just a moment or two. Everything was calm.

I took a few more swigs of my beer before standing up and looking at everyone else in the guild.

"Alright. Let's get the rest of the requests out of the way. Frosch, Lector, Rufus, and orga. Please make your requests."

Frosch was the first to walk up to me, he reached his hands up in a motion to be picked up and I lifted him into the air. He snuggled up to me and cheered "Frosch wants a new suit!"

I smiled and snuggled him "Of course you can have one you little cutie you! We'll go into town."

He cheered "Frosch wants to go!"

Lector laughed and said "I have my request Lucy! I want a new jacket! And be warned i'm not cheap!"

I leaned down and ruffled his hair "Yeah yeah I didn't expect you to be."

I picked up the other exceed who struggled in my arms unlike the snuggly one who was being calm and cute.

He pouted "Put me down Lucy! I don't want to be cuddled like him!"

I stuck my tongue out "Too bad. You get to be expensive and I get to cuddle you."

He whined but Sting scolded him and told him to behave. Laxus stood up "I'll come with you Luce."

But Rufus stopped him "Actually Laxus I'd like my request fulfilled."

I smiled "It's okay. I can go alone. I love these two little cuties."

Rogue stood up "I'll go instead. I don't think you understand that these two can be troublemakers together."

I smiled and handed Frosch to him, while i continued to cuddle a very much resisting Lector.

Once we reached a little further from the guildhall, Rogue finally spoke up "Thank you really. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to her. When I got there, she lost consciousnesses."

I gave him a sad smile "She loved you a lot Rogue. And Frosch. When she was kicked out of sabertooth, all she could think about was if you two were okay. If you were remembering to eat. To smile. To be friendly."

He gave me a sad smile and said "I don't want to just talk about Yukino with you Lucy. Its sad. And I know she wouldn't want me to be so sad all the time. I like to think she's watching me, and if she is, she'd want to know about you and Laxus."

My face turned pink and I scratched Lector behind his ears "It's a recent development. I didn't. I didn't think he felt that way about me. And I didnt know I even felt that way about me. But he did something that showed me something. Showed me something I might actually be the only person in the world to ever see. And the only person in the world he might feel this way about."

Rogue smiled "Every dragon has a weak side, did you know that? Gajeel's is Levy. Sting's is his guild members. Natsu has his guild family. And I. I had Yukino. I think, I think you might be Laxus' weakness. I've never seen him act the way he did when he saw Sting almost kiss you, or when he saw the bruising on your throat. By the way. You didn't have to cover for her."

I smiled and kissed Lector on his head, he protested but I ignored him "I did slap her and pin her down pretty roughly. I'd say we are even."

I thought about what Rogue said about all the slayers weaknesses as we continued onto the town. We stopped at a few shops and found what the two little Exceeds were looking for. I paid and Frosch immediately changed into his new Blue and yellow frog onesie while Lector was wearing a little brown leather jacket.

On the way back we switched exceeds, Frosch was sleeping in my arms while Lector walked between us enjoying his new jacket. I smiled at the sleeping Exceed then looked at Rogue "You know. Dragons aren't the only ones with soft spots. Yukino had a huge one for you. And I think that cocky old lightning dragon is wiggling his way into being mine."

We arrived back at the guild to find a sight I didn't think I would see. Sting and Laxus were enjoying a beer together and discussing something that made Sting have a huge grin on his face and slap Laxus on the back.

Bickslow was challenging Dobengal to a drinking competition, while Freed and Rufus were having tea yet again together. Sorano was nowhere to be seen and orga was at the bar with a broken nose and sulking about losing his requested match against Laxus.

I walked over towards Laxus and heard what they were discussing.

"Don't worry Sting. There's plenty of girls out there that will return those feelings for you. Lucy is a great girl, trust me I know. But there are other women out there."

I sighed in relief, they were actually being civil and kind towards each other. Which was a shocker, usually laxus couldn't be civil or kind.

I was proud of Laxus and was about to praise him when he ruined it "I mean she did pick the better dragon slayer."

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Laxus while still holding the sleeping exceed "You know I was about to praise you for being kind for once. But you went back to being your cocky self."

He gave me a sly smirk "I thought you liked my cocky self. And a few other things that are cocky too."

I slipped a hand from underneath Frosch and flicked Laxus on the nose and said "I forgot perverted. You're a pervert too."

Frosch soon woke up and shuffled his way over to Rogue while I enjoyed a strawberry milkshake while the two dragon slayers threw back beers.

Finally Rufus stood up and made his way over to me "Miss Lucy I have my request."

I smiled at him and he continued "I would like to speak with Capricorn. I'd like to copy one of his magical attacks."

I hummed "Let me see if he's okay with it first!"

I pulled out his key "Open gate zegoat! Come capricorn!"

Capricorn appeared and bowed politely to me "Lucy-sama."

I pouted "Just Lucy is fine! We've been over this! But i have a question, would it be okay if Rufus copied one one of your moves?"

Capricorn pondered the thought and stared at Rufus "Are you sure about this Lucy-sama?"

I nodded "Yes. I trust him."

Capricorn nodded and took Rufus outside to show him his magic.

I was going to sit back down but heard a gruff voice behind me and turned to see Orga with his broken nose "Lucy! I have my request!"

I looked at him but Laxus threw an arm up between us and growled at Orga, who gave Laxus a smirk.

I sighed "Laxus. No fighting."

Orga moved Laxus' hand away and sat down next to me "I'd like you to make Laxus spar me again."

I rolled my eyes "So I just said no fighting. And you already have a broken nose. And you want laxus to break more of your bones?"

Orga laughed "As if he'd beat me again."

I sighed "Alright Laxus have your go at him."

The fight didn't even last a minute, laxus had moved me to the side then punched Orga in the jaw, sending flying into the wall of the guild hall.

I finished my milkshake then looked at Sting "Guess thats it on requests Sting."

He smiled "How about you all stay the night? We'll all drink together."

I smiled "It's not up to me-"

Laxus interrupted "We'll stay. May as well enjoy one more night of freedom before we're back to sleeping at my house with a bunch of nosey guild members. Not to mention we do already have an inn in town."

I raised an eyebrow "One of those nosey guild members is your grandfather Laxus."

Laxus snickered "Yeah and he's the most annoying one of them all."

Laxus then waved down the bartender and ordered a whiskey for everyone at the table. I scrunched up my nose.

"Whiskey is gross!"

Laxus laughed "Now now Blondie just because you're a weak drinker doesn't mean you can insult whiskey like that."

I stuck my tongue out at him "I drink with Cana on almost a weekly basis. I can hold my alcohol. Whiskey is just gross."

Laxus gave me that damn smirk that makes me either want to kiss him or strangle him.

"Is that a challenge Blondie."

I smirked "It's a challenge. Sparky."

Sting butted in "I want in on this challenge too!"

Rogue, bickslow, and Orga who had just woken up and bounced back into consciousness also joined in.

 **-a few hours and a lot of liquor later.-**

Everyone around us was currently either passed out at the table or on the ground incoherently drunk. Laxus and I were sitting across each other finishing our final drink.

He leaned over and got in my face "Had enough yet Blondie?"

I smirked "Not even close Sparky."

He licked his lips and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Then how about we take this back to our inn room."

I bit my bottom lip "Let's go then."

Then next thing I knew Laxus had grabbed my hand and used his lightning to take us to the alleyway outside of our inn. Before I even had the chance to walk away Laxus had pinned me up against the wall and was kissing me roughly. I let out a moan and felt my face heating up, he tasted like that bitter whiskey he had everyone drinking tonight, but also the slight of cinnamon.

When Laxus finally stopped the kiss I just stared wide eyed at him then touched my lips which were currently swelling from the assault they had just endured. We were both breathing heavily, both reeking of whiskey. Laxus sighed and placed his forehead on mine. I could feel his breath on my nose and I crinkled it.

"Your breath stinks of that nasty whiskey."

He chuckled "And so does yours. But i still kiss you."

I blushed "Why don't we go to bed sparky? We've got a long train ride home tomorrow and some explanations to give to a whole lot of people."

Laxus pouted "Do we have to?"

I rolled my eyes "Would you like to be at the end of an angry Erza for keeping a secret? I mean it's not my balls being cut off. It's yours."

He shuddered a bit "I need those. So maybe we will tell everyone."

I laughed and pushed him forward "Come on sparky, we've got a warm bed upstairs we can crash in for a few hours, maybe I'll even ditch the pajama pants tonight."

Laxus shoved a hand in the back pocket of my shorts and smirked "Then lets go."

Ugggghhh this chapter was so hard to put out. I had such a bad case of writer's block and nothing was helping. Finally my favorite writer on here finally updated her Lucy and Laxus fanfic and it gave me a inspiration spark about what direction to head this in, as well as what I want the next few chapters to be.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back with another chapter!

Once again I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters!

—-

The train ride back to the guild was long and filled with Freed and I coming up with ideas to announce to the guild that Laxus and I were dating. Laxus was sick on my lap and using sickly groans to express his opinions. I was nervous, I've had boyfriends before, and introducing them, especially to team Natsu, was always a bad idea. Erza would pull out her heaven's wheel armor and threaten to lop off their genitals if they hurt me. Natsu would yell at them and show them how hot his flames could be. And Grey would just be Grey, he'd get naked and make everyone uncomfortable.

But now I was really pushing it, it wasn't really taboo to date your guild members as we had many couples and even a baby was born from one of the relationships. But how would everyone feel if I dated a person that almost destroyed our guild? In his defense he atoned for it, saved all of our lives multiple times, hell he saved Makarov when that damn Spriggan sand bastard tried to turn us all into mummies. We hadn't seen him awhile, he temporarily joined Blue Pegasus with the rest of the Thunder tribe, but when we needed help, he was there for us. And he was as flashy and powerful as ever. It was scary, but also exciting in a way.

I mean the hell with what the guild thinks, this is who I've decided to like. And like I said before, he's more than atoned for what he has done. Laxus gave my hand a weak squeeze in an attempt to show me it was okay.

"Lucy, i have an idea. Why don't we tell the Master first! That way he'll protect laxus from any violent tendencies your teammates have."

I smiled "Freed that's a good idea! Master will understand and want to keep Laxus safe!"

Laxus groaned and I looked down with an eyebrow raised "Problem?"

He shook his head "Old man, bad idea."

I rolled my eyes "Laxus! He's your grandfather! We should tell him first then the rest of our family."

Laxus rolled his eyes and wanted to give a sarcastic retort but the train screeched to a halt and Laxus dry heaved in the bucket we had gotten for him just incase this happened. We were finally home, after this long, strange at times and tiring mission. We were home and I was happy to get back into rebuilding the city and our guildhall.

Laxus practically ran off of the train and kissed the ground, he was more than excited to be off the train and on non moving land. We all ran after him and saw a few friends standing at the platform waiting for us.

Evergreen was supporting a still bandaged Elfman, Master was with Mira and Natsu, erza, and grey had a sign in their hands that said 'Welcome home Luce!'

I smiled and ran to my friends, hugging them tightly and thanking them for the warm welcome. When Natsu hugged me I felt a angry set of eyes watching us and the sound of a growl. Natsu also started to sniff me.

I flicked his forehead "Natsu! I told you! Sniffing people is rude and perverted!"

He raised an eyebrow "You smell. Off. Like a dragon. But not me."

I giggled nervously "Well i was just around Sting and Rogue! And spent this mission with Laxus! So I might be smelling like him."

Natsu sniffed me some more and got super close to my face, i turned red and tried to step back "NATSU! Too close!"

That's when I backed into a very jealous and angry lightning dragon slayer. He put an arm around my shoulders and poked Natsu in the forehead.

"Step off flame brain. That's my girl you're getting so close to."

Laxus was basically growling at Natsu, who just stared at Laxus, then me, then back at Laxus.

Then Erza stepped in and I could tell by the look in her eyes she realized everything already.

"Hey everyone why don't we just take a step back and talk about this like-"

I didn't even finish trying to explain that we should talk like adults. Erza requipped her heaven's wheel armor, Natsu was charging up his Fire dragon's Roar, and Master was growing to the size of a building and reaching to grab me in his arms.

I sighed and reached for my keys "OPEN GATE OF THE SCALES. LIBRA."

She appeared and bowed at me "Princess."

I smiled nervously "Hi Libra! Im sorry to disturb you again but could you help me? Change their gravity. Make them heavy please. Don't let them move an inch."

She nodded and changed her perfectly balanced scales to one side. Then everyone was pulled down to the ground and couldn't move. I sighed and went around and flicked everyone on the forehead.

"We're going to be adults. I tried being inconspicuous about us dating and tell everyone in a way they would understand. But nooo. Laxus had to be the big dumb jealous dragon he is and yell it to everyone."

Natsu went to speak and I hushed him "No! I'm not done!"

I sighed and stood next to Laxus "Listen. This is my boyfriend. We just started dating. It hasn't been that long. Let me tell you what we're going to do. We're going to congratulate me. You're going to leave Laxus alone. We're not threatening castration. We're not attacking him for dating me. We're going to be happy for me because i'm not dating some scummy wizard from the top ten hottest wizards list again. So everyone. Blink twice if you agree and i'll have Libra let you go."

Everyone blinked twice and I smiled at Libra "You may let them go and leave if you wish."

She nodded and rebalanced her scales before nodding to me and closing her own gate. Everyone looked at me as if I had gone crazy. I mean changing everyone's gravity and keeping them still was drastic, but I just got home. I wanted to relax, help rebuild a bit, then sleep in, preferably in bed with Laxus.

Laxus wrapped an arm around my waist "Yaknow. That aggressive side of you was kinda hot."

I elbowed his side "Watch it and i'll turn my aggression towards you."

He smirked "I might like that challenge."

Master made a gagging noise "That's perverted Laxus!"

Laxus turned to him "Says the old man who oggles his guild children during their bikini spreads on sorcerers weekly."

I raised an eyebrow at Master "Oh does he?"

Laxus snickered "He's got every issue hiding in his office."

I laughed "Like grandfather like grandson. Both perverts."

Laxus fake pouted and Natsu spoke up.

"So he's your boyfriend?"

I nodded "Yes natsu he's my boyfriend."

"So you have sex?"

I glared at Natsu "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS."

"Is that why you have a drawer of those string-"

I slapped a hand over Natsu's mouth "Shut up before I make you shut up! We aren't having sex and if we did, we wouldn't tell you about it!"

Laxus chuckled "How do you even know about sex salamander? You're like a forever virgin."

I slapped a hand over Laxus' mouth too "We aren't having this conversation."

Laxus smirked under my hand and mumbled a few incoherent words.

I took my hand off and he said "How about I get us out of this situation?"

I sighed in relief "Please. This interaction is not going as well as I hoped and turning oddly sexual which I don't like."

Laxus nodded and grabbed me by my waist "See you kiddies later."

And he then used his lightning teleportation to take us back to his place.

He picked me up and carried me away, kicking his front door in and sitting down on his couch, leaving me on his lap.

I sighed "I was hoping that would go better than how it did."

Laxus smirked "I don't know. I think I made it pretty clear that you are mine."

I blushed "But you blurted it out because you were jealous. Not how I wanted it to happen."

He ran his fingers through my hair "Its not my fault. He was getting his smell all over you."

I sighed in pleasure, it always felt nice to have my hair played with.

"You dragon slayers and your obsessions with smell. Its weird."

Laxus buried his face in my hair "I like it when you smell like me. And i'm sorry if things didn't go how you wanted."

I turned around and looked at him "Did the mighty Laxus dreyar just apologize?"

I straddled his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, he smirked "I did. Guess someone's teaching me to be behaved."

I blushed and ran my fingers through his hair "Guess I am teaching this old dog new tricks."

He pressed his forehead against mine "Yeah and where's my reward for being so behaved?"

I bit my bottom lip "Why don't you shut up and let me show you."

I pressed my lips against his and it started out as just a quick peck, but after a few seconds, it became a lot more heated. We were alone in his house together. Not on a mission. Not sharing an inn room with our friends. We could actually be a couple for once.

I thought I had control of the kiss and was the one with dominance, but boy was I wrong. Laxus had his hand on the back of my head pushing me against his body and getting us as close as possible. He pressed his body against mine and I let out a small moan, that's when he took the chance to slide his tongue into my mouth and immediately take control. He sucked on my tongue a bit, leading it into his mouth and swirling our wet appendages together.

I slowly started to grind my hips against his and he let out a growl. I smirked into the kiss and grinded my hips into his yet again, adding a bit more force but going slower and in a teasing manner. Laxus growled again and pulled back from the kiss.

"Lucy…. i wouldn't tease me if I were you. I can get a little aggressive."

I was breathing heavily, having my breath stolen by our little makeout session was a lot. But i wanted more.

I reached my hands to trace the outlines of his exposed collarbones then grinded into his lap while watching the reaction on his face. His eyes turned a bit darker than usual and were filled with an unwavering amount of lust. Before I could even register what was going on, my back was against the couch and Laxus was on top of me unbuttoning my blue blouse. He was halfway down when he suddenly stopped and quickly redid the buttons and placed us back on the couch properly, then grabbed a pillow and placed it over his crotch.

Suddenly Gramps and Wendy were walking into his house together and at that moment I was sure as hell glad that Laxus had dragon hearing and heard them coming back.

I tried to make myself look calm and composed but I was still worked up and a little out of breath from our escapades.

Gramps seemed to notice and immediately went to harass his grandson "Damnit Laxus! You can't just announce you're dating fairy tail's precious light then disappear to do dirty things!"

Wendy had a look of disgust on her face and it hit me that her dragon instincts kicked in before the war. She could probably hear, and smell everything while walking here.

Laxus groaned "I forgot you two were staying here. I can't get any dirty things done with the world's oldest cock block."

My eyes widened and my face turned red "LAXUS NOT IN FRONT OF WENDY."

Wendy looked severely uncomfortable and said "I-I can stay somewhere else Big brother!"

Laxus shook his head "You can stay here little dragon. But the old man can leave."

Master pouted "Laxus how could you treat your own grandfather that way!"

Laxus rolled his eyes "Go cockblock other guild members."

I elbowed Laxus and said "Stop saying that word in front of Wendy!"

Laxus shrugged "Wendy's technically an adult. If you count her Tenrou age."

I got up and walked over to Wendy, hugging her tightly and ruffling her hair "And if we go off your age dear, you're an old man like your grandfather."

Wendy smiled as I hugged her "I'm not a child. I know adults do things! Porlyusica taught me about it. She told me don't do it, men suck. Especially Makarov."

Master looked like someone punched him in the gut and pouted "That mean witch! I never did anything to her."

I laughed and looked down at the baby dragon slayer who claimed she was grown now "You can stay as young and clueless as you want. You're the little sister I never got."

Wendy smiled "You're the best sister anyone could have Lucy."

I ruffled her hair again "Come on. We can leave these perverted old men to themselves and you can tell me all about what happened while I was gone over some cake."

Wendy nodded excitedly and grabbed my hand then started running out of the house with me in tow.

—-

 ***Laxus POV***

After Lucy and Wendy left, Gramps sat down on the couch and gave me a serious look, I knew I was in for either a nagging of a lifetime or seriously annoying conversation.

He stared me down "So Lucy eh? You finally got yourself a girlfriend? Usually it's one night stands that Evergreen has to kick out in the morning."

I rolled my eyes "It's not like that Gramps. She isn't just some fuck buddy or a one night stand. I find her interesting, and I like her."

Gramps went from being serious, to tears in his eyes "IVE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR YOU TO DATE A GIRL. I THOUGHT THIS WAS THE END OF OUR FAMILY LINE WITH MY GRANDSON ONLY BEING WITH BAR GIRLS AND NOT A NICE ONE HE CAN TAKE HOME."

I rolled my eyes "We just started dating Gramps."

He smirked "But you brought her home."

"I brought her home because hers was demolished by a war."

"But you didn't have to give her a place to stay."

"She was kind to me. And we started dating after she decided to stay here. So she was just a friend."

"I'm proud of you Laxus. You're with someone who has a pure heart and good intentions"

"Thanks Jiji, i thought you were going to say something annoying."

"I wasn't done you brat. She's good so maybe she'll make you less of a pain in my ass."

I rolled my eyes "Just when I think you'll be less annoying, you ruin it."

We talked for another hour after that, going back and forth from teasing each other to talking about Lucy. Afterwards we walked to the guild, the main community building was done, the dorms and training grounds were taking longer. Apparently the Magic council had sent in reinforcements and wizards who use their magic to rebuild and work in the construction industry. Most of the town and castle were even finished as well. I guess when your town gets demolished every other month, the rebuilding process gets faster and faster each time. If we could just keep Gildarts away, and Salamander from fighting anyone seriously, we might actually be back to normal in a few weeks.

We were passing by the guild hall when Gramps stopped "You know Laxus. That moment where I Died was terrifying. I didn't know what would happen to my children. What would happen to you."

"Old man…"

He smiled and spoke again "But i'm glad to see you can get along with others. You started dating someone. Even if it isn't serious, it shows you care for others. You came back to save your family when we were in danger. You went on this mission that was mostly political and filled with stupid requests. You've grown a lot, and I'm proud."

I looked up towards the sky "Whatever old man. I'm not that different."

He chuckled "Yeah, you haven't changed. You're still a pain."

I rolled my eyes and said "We should get to the guild shouldn't we? I'm in the mood to drink some beer and i'm sure lucy is being harassed by your bartender about our relationship and probably being matchmaker crazy like she always is."

Gramps laughed but agreed we should probably pry that crazy lady off of poor Lucy. We walked into the guild hall and everything looked just like it did before the war, save for Mira harassing Lucy about her relationship with me.

Mira was giving Lucy the rundown about how cute our babies would be. Cana was pouring liquor in Lucy's drink while she was distracted, Wendy was eating cake and talking to Levy who had a sleepy Gajeel on her lap, and everyone else had been in their respective groups drinking their own beers and chatting about how happy they were that the war was over.

I made my way to the thunder god tribe table and sat back in my usual spot. Freed slid me a beer and I took a large sip before looking over at Lucy who had a blush on her face while Mira teased her. I watched as Cana shooed Lucy from the table and shoved her towards my table. I smirked at Lucy as she nervously walked her way over to the table. She sat down next to me and I instantly grabbed the leg of her chair and scooted her close next to me, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

Lucy turned a shade of red that rivaled Erza's hair, then brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, a habit i noticed she does when she gets shy or embarrassed.

Mira suddenly squealed "I HAVE TO GET THE CAMERA. YOU TWO SAY JUST LIKE THAT."

I rolled my eyes "You're a crazy woman Mira."

She came running back at the speed of sound and was suddenly taking a million pictures of us.

She cheered "I'M GONNA SHOW YOUR BABIES THESE PHOTOS AND TALK ABOUT HOW CUTE YOU TWO ARE."

I felt like if I rolled my eyes anymore they'd get stuck in the back of my head.

Lucy finally spoke up "uh mira. You're being a little bit crazy. I mean not in a bad way but a good way!"

She laughed nervously and I squeezed her a bit in my arms to relieve her nervousness.

Finally Lisanna butted it "Mira-nee! Maybe we should leave them alone for a bit! I mean we can't plan their future babies if they don't have time to get all lovey and have them!"

She gave me a wink towards Lucy and I and i gave her a thumbs up in response.

Mira backed off "You're right! I'll just plan what their cute little blonde haired babies will look like in my head!"

We both sighed in relief and Lucy rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled and picked up my half finished beer, throwing the rest of it back.

This felt oddly relaxing, having Lucy by my side, the thunder god tribe all together, and a cold beer in my hand.

Bickslow finally spoke up "It feels weird to have someone at the table who isn't in the tribe."

Lucy raised an eyebrow "Are you saying you want me to leave?"

I gave Bickslow a look and sent a shock to his arm.

He quickly shouted "No you can stay cosplayer! I just meant we have been a four person team for so long that having a fifth is weird but kind of nice!"

I smirked "Yeah it is pretty nice getting to stare at her face instead of her ass at the guild hall."

Lucy looked at me with absolute horror in her eyes and squealed "Laxus! Stop being a pervert!"

She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, i smirked and twirled a piece of her hair in between my fingers "What. I thought you knew what a honest guy I was. If i say I spent most of my time staring at your ass in the guildhall, then I'm not lying."

I heard someone behind us gagging and looked at Natsu who looked green and had a look of horror in his eyes.

"Laxus if you could not talk about you staring at my best friend's butt that would be great!"

Lucy got embarrassed and slapped a hand over my mouth "That's enough Laxus! Keep your comments about my body to yourself!"

I licked her hand and her face turned even more red "Laxus stop that's so gross! How old are you!"

I laughed and she finally let go.

Evergreen sighed "Lucy you'll soon learn two out of the three men in this group are actually 12 years old."

I grinned and decided to play along "Im not 12. More like 15."

Everyone at the table began to laugh and continue with the dumb argument that Bickslow was more like a five year old and I was a horny teenager who liked beer and whiskey. I couldn't exactly fight the argument because it was semi true.

And that's how we spent most of the night until Mira decided to kick everyone out so she could close up the guild hall and bar.

Before I left the guildhall Mira pulled me aside from everyone else and had a smile on her face.

"You look so happy now Laxus. I told you during the thunder palace events. One day you would meet someone who lit up your world. I'm so happy you finally found it."

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly "Yeah yeah. Rub in my face that you were right Mira."

She didn't say anything, just smiled. Lucy called for me and I turned around to walk away.

But before i did I turned around and looked at Mira "I'm happy I found her too."

—-

Eeeek a new chapter took so long! But i was so busy these past few months with work and my birthday that I completely forgot to update! I hope you app can forgive me!


	10. Chapter 10

Once again I do not own fairy tail or any of the characters!

Also im so so sorry about having such a drastic time between chapters!

Also i'm thinking about making some artwork for my story soon which is exciting.

****warning this chapter contains sexual content, if you are uncomfortable with this ill put a warning beforehand so you can skip it*****

A month of living with Lucy flew by like a breeze, we didn't go on any missions, instead focused on rebuilding Magnolia with everyone else. We took our breaks together, drank at the guildhall at the end of the night, her sticking to strawberry milkshakes while i had my usual beer.

One friday night while Lucy was cooking dinner for everyone, there was a knock on the door.

Lucy answered and I heard her voice go from excited to disappointed.

A few moments later the door closed and Lucy walked in with a smile on her face, but I could tell it was fake.

She went back to cooking and I stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist as she continued to stir the pasta that was currently boiling.

I blew on her ear and she let out a whine.

"Why did you do that?"

I turned her around and kept her my arms tightly around her "Who was that? And why are you so upset now? And don't lie to me, I can see through that fake smile."

Lucy chewed her lip nervously and then sighed.

"That was my old landlord. My old apartment is done being rebuilt. She said I could move back this weekend."

We both just stared at each other in silence, we knew this was going to happen eventually. But I think we both kept a blind eye to it, we were happy how things were. But in the back of our minds we knew this would happen. She was only staying here until her apartment building was rebuilt.

Lucy leaned forward and rested her head on my chest, I ran my fingers through her hair and sighed.

"You know this isn't the end of the world. You act like i'm not going to be coming over everyday to make sure salamander isn't in your bed and to annoy you to make some dinner."

She let out a muffled laugh and I let go of her waist to pull her face up to look at me.

"Plus we'll actually get some alone time together without gramps or Wendy walking in."

Lucy smiled "You're right. I can actually start taking baths again without worrying about someone walking in to harass me."

I gave her a mischievous grin "Oh i wonder who does that."

She scrunched up her nose "Oh I don't know, maybe a certain lightning dragon slayer who keeps trying to sleep with me but has a very very nosy and cockblocking grandfather."

I groaned, its true. Everytime Lucy and I were having a moment, Gramps would walk in or start yelling in the house to interrupt us.

"Gramps doesn't have your address right? I may need to use your apartment as a hiding place from him."

Lucy giggled "Unfortunately everyone knows where I live Sparky. You think you get zero privacy here with Gramps and the thunder god tribe. I get drunk a Cana in my bathtub, a stripping Grey in my living room, a blue cat going through my fridge, and Natsu trying to sleep in my bed."

"I can always give them a few good shocks to the head. I heard scrambling the brain can change behaviors."

Lucy rolled her eyes "Laxus we're not scrambling my friend's brains. I'll just ask Freed to apply some runes to my doors and windows."

I pouted "Aw come on Lucy. Just a few shocks."

She gave me her signature angry Lucy glare and I held my hands up in defeat.

"Alright Alright. I surrender. I won't shock your friends if you agree to stop giving me that look."

She smiled in triumph and then laid her head back on my chest.

"Thank you Laxus."

I kissed her head "For what Blondie?"

She looked up at me and kissed my scar right below my eye "For cheering me up."

I smirked "I take thanks in the form of your lips."

She rolled her eyes "Of course you do Sparky."

I reached behind her and turned off the stove top before picking her up by her waist and placing her on top of the nearest countertop. She giggled and I covered her lips with a rough yet passionate kiss.

She would be moving out soon. But I didn't think it would matter, I would still come by to annoy her till she would get angry and have cute little outbursts.

She moaned into the kiss and I smirked, leaning down and giving her exposed collarbone a kiss.

She whined "Laxus! We don't have time! I've got to finish cooking."

I pressed my forehead against hers "Or we can order takeout for gramps and Wendy. And we can skip right to dessert."

Lucy kissed my nose and rolled her eyes "That was probably the corniest thing out of your mouth all day."

I went to cover her lips with mine again but I heard Gramps entering the house.

"And you're right. That old cockblock is here to ruin the fun again."

She giggled and wiggled her legs "Guess that's my cue to finish cooking."

I moved out of the way and she hopped down and went back to finishing up dinner.

Gramps walked in with a smirk "Ah i love coming home to a pretty girl cooking some delicious food for me."

I rolled my eyes "First off. Mine. My pretty girl. My food. Second of all you don't live here. Mira told me your actual apartment by the guild hall is ready. So why do you still sleep on my couch?"

Gramps shrugged "I've made a new game to play recently called how much can I cockblock you, and everytime I do. I get rewarded by seeing you get all angry and make that grouchy face you've made since you were a child."

Lucy burst out laughing "He made that face even as a kid? Do you have photos? I so want to see!"

"I don't even know what face you're talking about old man!"

Lucy poked my cheek "This one you big dummy!"

I pouted and looked at gramps "If you even think about bringing out my childhood photos im distributing your secret collection of the wizard weekly bikini covers of your guild members you keep in the office to everyone."

Lucy's face turned pale and she cracked her knuckles "You have what Gramps?"

He shook his head "Nothing my dear Lucy! Why don't you finish making dinner and I'll just wait here patiently!"

She smirked "Perverted old man!"

Lucy went back to cooking and Gramps sat down in his chair with a few books stacked up to make sure he reached the table.

I let out a chuckle and teased him "Does it seem like you need more books recently? Getting smaller in your old age?"

He grew his hands large and flicked my forehead "You should respect your grandfather you little brat."

I gave him a glare and said "I'm not a brat. Just teasing my grandfather as much as he teases me."

In the next moment a flash of blue pigtails was running into my kitchen and latching onto Lucy.

I groaned "Remember when my home was quiet and only me and occasionally the thunder god tribe?"

Wendy turned around and looked at me with her puppy dog eyes "Does big brother Laxus not want me here?"

I groaned and gave in "No you can be here little dragon. The rest can leave."

Lucy turned and raised an eyebrow "Including me?"

I quickly panicked "No! Okay let rephrase, gramps can leave, Lucy and Wendy can stay."

Lucy went back to smiling and gave me a look that said 'Good boy.'

She turned back around to finish up dinner while Wendy took out all the plates and set them on the table. It was like having a little family with those two around, Lucy as the mom and Wendy like her little polite daughter.

Gramps somehow read my mind and said "It seems like we're a family. Lucy is the mom, i'm the dad, and you two baby dragons are the kids."

I glared daggers at him "You are not the dad you perverted old man. And i'm not a kid either!"

Lucy giggled and set dinner down on the table, "You two love to get the other one riled up and annoyed, don't you?"

I scoffed "He always starts it. Even when I was a child he would start harassing me and annoying me till I would explode!"

Gramps laughed "Oh those were the good old days. Seeing your little face pucker up with annoyance and act like a little asshole afterwards!"

I rolled my eyes "I don't know what you're even talking about old man i always looked handsome."

Before he could respond Lucy slammed her hand down on the table and looked up "Sorry. Thought i heard some annoying pests buzzing around the table."

I gulped and Gramps broke out into a cold sweat. Occasionally if Gramps and I took the teasing too far, Lucy would get annoyed and cut it out. This was one of those times she scared us into stopping.

Lucy went back to her warm smile and sat herself down next to me at the table, Wendy ran over and joined us.

Wendy looked around and smiled "I'm so happy I have a family I can eat meals with."

I ruffled her blue pigtails "Kid you've always got a family with you as long as you have that mark."

Lucy reached across the table and placed her hand on Wendys, giving her a warm smile and a squeeze of her hand.

Lucy spoke to her in a gentle voice "And you can always call me and i'll come running to you and we can have meals like this all the time."

Gramps let out a gasp and smiled at the three of us.

I turned my head and gave him a scowl "What old man?"

He shook his head "Nothing my dear grandson. Go ahead and eat this wonderful dinner Lucy cooked before it goes cold and wastes!"

I rolled my eyes at him, but continued on with my meal. It was nice having Lucy around and doing things like this. Usually myself and the tribe would just order takeout, but having someone cook for me wasn't too bad.

After dinner Wendy ran off to bathe first while Gramps went to the guildhall to have a few late night drinks with Cana and Mira. I was currently resting my head on Lucy's lap while she read a book about the celestial world on my couch. I reached my hand up and stroked her cheek.

"Hey Blondie. We're going to be alone for once. Gramps will be gone all night and Wendy is going to bed after her bath."

Her eyes didn't leave the book but she had a slight smirk on her face.

"Actually I was going to take a bath after her."

I pouted "But alone time where we can fool around and continue from earlier."

She finally looked down from her book and leaned down to kiss my scar below my eye. She whispered

"I never said I was bathing alone."

I bit my bottom lip and stared up at her

"Is that an invite Blondie?"

She smirked "I guess it is Sparky."

I smirked back at her and listened out for Wendy leaving the bath.

After about 20 minutes she did and I got up from Lucy's lap and bit my bottom lip "Coming blondie?"

She smirked "Catch Me If You Can Sparky."

She darted off up the stairs and up to the master bedroom, while starting to unbutton her shorts and belt.

 ******SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD PLEASE SKIP IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE*********

I rushed after her and immediately shut the door behind us. She had already stripped her shirt off and had the bath running hot water. I leaned against the door frame and watched her shimmy out of her tight little shorts.

She turned to look over her shoulder at me while struggling to unclasp her bra "Are you just going to watch or help me?"

I immediately rushed over her and started kissing her shoulder while I worked on bra clasp, she took the chance to let her hair down and give a sigh of pleasure.

I finally got her damned bra to unclasp and watched as it fell off her body and she turned to look at me, only in her black lace panties and thigh highs.

I growled involuntarily "You know this is a sight I could get used to seeing everyday."

She giggled and reached for my shirt "Time for you to be a little even with me."

She tossed it off in seconds and started working on my belt and pants. I shimmied them off and picked her up, sitting her down on the bathroom counter then slowly trailing kisses up from her ankle to her thighs, sliding my teeth around the black thigh high socks and sliding them down until I got them both off her feet.

She gave a shiver of pleasure and I reached for her panties. Sliding my finger against her throbbing clothed sex, she let out a sharp inhale and fluttered her eyelashes.

I looked up at her beautiful face that was a bit contorted in an expression of pleasure and kissed her roughly, this was one of the few moments of alone time where I could enjoy a side of her that was only for me. Her lusting and moaning at my slight touches. I was going to savor it. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and fought her for dominance, she liked to challenge me sometimes. But I was in charge right now.

I hooked my fingers into the sides of her panties and yanked them down and dropped them to the ground. She shivered at the cold air against her got sex but I quickly fixed that by taking my finger and rubbing it in circles against her sensitive little nub.

She was squirming and letting out the sexiest moans I have ever heard in my life. I soon moved my hand and said "Blondie don't forget we have a bath waiting for us."

She pouted at the lost contact but I picked her up with one hand while the other slid my boxers off. I stepped into the bath and sat down, setting Lucy down in front of me in the hot water.

She let out a sigh of relief and rested her back against my chest. I started to nip at her ear and reach my hand around to give her swollen breasts the attention they deserved. I did warn her that my lightning can be used in more than just frying peoples asses.

I started to gently massage her right breast and, after a few moments I tested the waters by sending a small bit of lightning to the sensitive nipple. She let out a gasp and moaned my name.

I felt myself grow hard at the sound of her calling my name. She could tell and grinded against it and listened to my groan of pleasure.

So we were playing this game huh? I reached my other hand between her legs and started my previous movements of using the pad of my thumb to rub circles onto her sensitive bud. All while still sending small pulses of electricity to her nipple and giving her breast the occasional squeeze.

In a few minutes she was roughly grinding against me and turning into a puddle of pleasure and lust against me.

I finally stopped and picked her up, bending her over the edge of the bathtub and sticking my finger in to test the tightness of her core. She let out the sexiest moan when I entered her with my finger and began stretching out her inner walls. I waited a few moments before adding two more fingers and soon enough she was grinding to get my fingers deeper into her body and rougher. I bent over her and kissed her neck.

"Don't worry my little kitten. You'll get what you want as soon as you beg."

She looked at me with pleading eyes and begged "Laxus please fuck me already. I want you to fill me up and fuck me over this bathtub."

I smirked, "How can I say no to such a good girl?"

 *****SEXUAL CONTENT OVER******

That's when I heard knocking at the front door. I sighed and gave Lucy a kiss on the shoulder

"I'll be right back Luce. You stay here ready for me while I fry whoever the fuck is interrupting now into ashes."

I wrapped a towel around my waist and made my way down the stairs, I answered the door and growled

"What the fuck do you want?"

The entire thunder god tribe was standing at my door with Evergreen holding a letter in her hand.

She noticed me in a towel and coughed awkwardly "Were you showering?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed "I was in the bath."

Bickslow laughed "You were taking a bath? Was it a bubble bath with a rubber duckie?"

Before I could respond I could smell Lucy behind me

"Actually he was with me."

I turned around to see a very annoyed looking Lucy in a towel.

Bickslow catcalled her and I sent a bolt of electricity to his head.

"Don't stare at her idiot."

I stepped in front of Lucy and glared at Ever "Why did you stop by and ruin my fun?"

Ever sighed "The king is requesting our presence, he wants to give us a job."

I rolled my eyes "Well tell the king to fuck off. I'm busy."

I slammed the door shut and tossed Lucy over my shoulder "Come on Blondie we have unfinished business."

She squealed and kicked her legs "Laxus that was rude but kinda hot!"

Ever knocked on the door again and I yelled

"Go home. That short ass king can wait until i'm done fucking my girlfriend before annoying me."

Lucy let out a gasp and smacked my shoulder "Laxus! Don't yell things like that with people around!"

I gave her butt a little smack and she moaned in response.

"Blondie the fucking celestial god could come down right now and ask me a favor and I would tell him to fuck off and wait until i was done pleasing you."

She blushed and bit her bottom lip seductively, she wouldn't admit it but she liked the mean and grumpy side of me.

But before she could even speak, the thunder god tribe was knocking again and ever yelled

"Laxus it's really important. The king wouldn't summon us specifically if it wasn't."

I groaned and pouted to Lucy "Come on. They can just let us finish."

Lucy kissed my forehead "Laxus. He's the king, you cant reject it. Remember hes part of the reason you were pardoned."

I groaned "But I could instead take you upstairs and finish what we started."

She flicked my nose "Sorry Sparky. Being interrupted by your team kind of put me out of the mood. But if you're lucky and come back soon enough. I might be waiting in bed for you just like this."

She opened her towel a bit and revealed herself to me, then ran back into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

I growled and quickly ran to my bedroom to change into my usual clothes.

I ran down the stairs and opened the door to my guild members

"The king has five fucking minutes of my time. After that, everyone in Fiore gets fried until their brains stop working."

Freed bowed "Yes Laxus-sama."

Evergreen chuckled "Oh boo hoo laxus was cockblocked by the king."

Bickslow's babies repeated back "Cockblocked cockblocked."

I growled "Shut the hell up everyone. I'm already annoyed."

We walked to the castle in silence and made our way to the throne room where the king and Hisui sat in their thrones with serious looks on their faces for once instead of their usual dopey faces.

I crossed my arms "You have five minutes to speak, you ruined some time I was having with someone."

Hisui who never missed the opportunity to make a joke, stayed silent and her eyes had fear in them, it was serious.

The throne room stayed silent for a few moments before the kind cleared his throat.

"As you know Zeref was able to summon a large number of demons, some demons you all in the fiore alliance were able to take down, some left back to the underworld when Zeref was defeated. But a few hours ago the magic council detected the presence of zeref demons. They immediately dispatched scouts but the scouts arrived too late, the demons were gone and the corpses of hundreds of innocents were laying there. Laxus. Thunder God Tribe. We need you. You all are strong mages who can handle this situation, we have to track them down and eradicate them."

I froze in my spot, I felt numb and then suddenly rage filled through me. Some of those fuckers were able to escape from the last fight and killed even more innocent people.

Lighting surged around my body and I clenched my fists so tight my palms started bleeding.

Ever spoke up for me

"Your highnesses, we're honored you chose us for this mission, and we will more than happily accept and put this to an end. When do we start?"

The king looked less miserable knowing we were going to accept and spoke again "We'll give you until Monday. Enjoy these last two days, this isn't going to be easy, it's going to be months of work and please keep this a secret, I want fiore to be in a state of peace, not constant panic."

We all nodded and were dismissed to go home. No one in the thunder god tribe even attempted to speak to me. They just allowed me to lightning phase back to my home without another word. I stood outside for a while just letting myself calm down a bit, lightning was still surging from my body and I was shaking.

Why the hell wouldn't all these fuckers just die already. Why wouldn't they just die with their leader. My mind was full of rage and anger at myself flr not finishing them all off when I had the chance.

That was until I felt a pair of dainty arms wrap around my chest and hold me close. Everything in me immediately started to calm down and my mind went from rage to sadness and disappointment.

Lucy was holding onto me tightly, not speaking, just letting me stand there and let her hold me.

After a few moments I turned around and she reached up and cupped my cheek gently. She gave me a small smile and said

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head.

She just nodded in response and took my large hand into her small ones and led me inside into my bedroom. Once inside she led me to the bed and pulled me under the blankets with her, letting me rest my head on her chest while I stayed quiet and let myself take a moment to relax.

She began to run her fingers through my messy blonde hair and hum a song out loud. After what felt like hours of this I finally looked up at her.

"The king is sending me and the thunder god tribe on a long mission starting monday."

She stopped stroking my hair and asked "What for?"

I didn't know what to tell her, would she be just as I was? Did confidential also mean not telling her? Did she have a right to know?

After a few moments I finally reached an answer

"Just some S class monsters taking advantage of the war ending to terrorize people in villages. But I might be gone a while. It's for multiple towns."

She gave me a curious look and said

"The whole thunder tribe is going?"

I nodded and she sighed

"Things are going to be boring without you all here."

I gave her a kiss on her collarbone

"Are you saying you're going to miss me and my harassment?"

She poked my forehead

"I never said that. I'm just going to miss Bickslow, Freed, and Ever. I don't know who else I would miss."

I gave her a small smirk, she was trying to tease me and put me in a better mood. I decided to play along.

"I don't know who you could possibly miss, maybe the name that you keep moaning and begging to?"

She gave me a pouty look and dropped my head onto the bed and moved aside so she was away from me.

I grinned "Oh no you don't. You move back home tomorrow and after this weekend we won't see each other for awhile, you're spending tonight in my arms."

I pulled her into my arms and had her back pressed against my chest.

"I am going to miss you blondie. Sharing a bed and cuddling with Freed in bed isn't as good as this."

I could imagine the look on her face and she reached over and flicked my forehead.

"Then Freed can put out this weekend because I'm not."

I was the one pouting this time "Awe Blondie don't break my heart like this."

She smirked and turned around to look at me.

"Oh so you'll admit you'll miss me?"

I smirked "Only if you admit you'll miss me."

She shook her head "Nope! You lost those privileges."

She turned around and curled into me

"Goodnight Laxus."

I wrapped my arms tightly around her

"Goodnight Blondie."

She was dozing off and I whispered in her ear

"I'll miss you blondie."

She mumbled back in her sleep

"Ill miss you too Laxus."

—

And that my dear readers ends chapter 10.

I just want to give a shout out to everyone who rated, reviewed and favorited while I was going through a writer's block. Seeing comments and seeing people enjoy my story really motivated me and got me started.

I took some time and basically planned out the main plot to this story as well as visuals.

One more time, thank you everyone. Until the next chapter!


End file.
